Lifestream
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: Cloud can't escape the ghosts of his past, especially now that he is living in it. But he isn't the only thing that followed him into the past. Under construction. Chapter 1-3 redone.
1. The Gift

**Description: Cloud can't escape the ghosts of his past, especially now that he is living in it. But he isn't the only thing that followed him into the past.**

**Disclaimer: I own my characters and story line but everything else is own by Square Enix.**

**Author's Note: This story desperately needed to be rewriten. Thank you everyone who read it so far and please continue to read through to it's actual end. I'll make it better. Sorry for taking so long but I spend a lot of time trying to rewrite this. Please enjoy!**

**Words: 891**

**Warning: None.**

**Status: Rewriten**

The first time I saw the lifestream it was in a dream. At first I was a little confused on what this was. I thought it was a gift. It was what brought life to the planet, no, it was the life of the planet. But when it burst out of the soil, I knew it was no gift. It was like a hundred different silky bright rivers of green in the dark sky. Gracing the whole world with it's presents. Even as it clashed madly, a feel of peace came with it.

The place was dead yet so beautiful. It was a graveyard for the people that lived there a long time ago. At first I thought I made the place up. The beautiful distinctive light that radiated from the trees. The pure life that flowed through this place. In the back of my mind, I always knew where I was.

The Forgotten City of the Ancients.

When I woke up, there was no river of life in the sky. There was no screams of fear and horror through out the city. It was all silent, like no one lived there anymore. But when I looked up at the starless sky I felt calm. It was like the goddess took away the gift of seeing what beyond what our eyes can see. But now, I remember what happened that unspeakable day.

I wasn't in the Forgotten City anymore. I was in Midgar.

(Flashback)

Giant ball of fire falling from the sky. Racing at what seemed like a million miles a minute. My heart pounded. It's what he wanted. It's what he wished for. Nothing could stop it. Not Aerith or her powerful magic.

My heart hummed loudly. It raced toward me. It was closing in. The innate fear that was once so unfamiliar to me, now made so much sense. And it reared it's ugly head.

_Tifa!_

A strong friend who always stood by my side. She's so loyal and self righteous, but even she would tremble at the mere force this one man holds over all of us. That is something not even she can deny that maybe just maybe, we're done.

_Aerith!_

She bowed her head and prayed. A smile on her face. She knew I was watching her, knew I would watch it all play out. She allows it to happen, but she won't go without a smile on her face. She knew all along and still she smiles and says goodbye, like she had not a single choice in the matter. But she lies, you always have a choice.

_Barret!_

He would be so upset with me. He would know that I'm not the ignorant, hot shot that he thought I was. He'll know, that past my exterior shell, I am truly afraid. That maybe this fake Ex-SOLDIER is nothing more then talk and walk.

_Yuffie!_

She would have a look of disbelief on her face if she saw me. A look of pure fear on my face. I always wanted to protect her. She was like a little sister. I know that she wouldn't openly accept my help if she had the choice. She was always stubborn like that. A young princess with a very hard head.

_Vincent!_

When he first rose up from that coffin, I about had a heart attack. But even just seeing him as freighting as he appeared, something in my heart told me that he would be a valuable ally, and most of all, a great friend. Although very quiet, he always had this knowing look of him.

_Nanaki!_

He's always had it hard, growing up in a lab with Hojo. He was always so faithful, so loyal to me. He was no animal, he has a heart of gold. What would he think if he saw me now? In the extremely fearful state, I was useless.

_Cid!_

He had the dream to go to outer space. Both of our dreams were taken away. The man that I wanted to be, turned on me and killed all I held dear. But he is now striving to get his dream accomplished. While I ran. I ran because I was scared. Because I still am.

_Sephiroth..._

The monster.

(End flashback)

It's because of that monster that my mother is dead. That my home was destroyed. That my dreams went up in flames just like my faith that the world will be true. All my problems started with him. He was the core of the problems. They all trace back to him. I hate him with all my heart.

It's impossible to go back and do something. It was a law that the goddess put up. But, if it was truly a law then one man wouldn't of been able to make it happen. Even with so little resources, he was able to make it happen. He pulled them all together to make it a possibility.

If all of humanity could add up to something would it truly be time travel?

He told me it was my place to go back. My place. He said he would help all that he could. he didn't know exactly how far back it would be. But he was still certain. Of all my problems, Rufus found my solution.

"_Go back and make sure it never happens."_


	2. Back to the Beginning

**Description: Cloud can't escape the ghosts of his past, especially now that he is living in it. But he isn't the only thing that followed him into the past.**

**Disclaimer: I own my characters and the story line but everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

**Author's Note: Here is the second chapter rewritten. Thanks!**

**Words: 2,084**

**Warning: None.**

**Status: Rewitten**

I felt as light as a feather, something was missing. Who am I?

_Cloud?_

Yes, Cloud that's my name. Now... wait. Who said that?

...

Okay... hello? Is anyone there? Hello? I guess not. Where am I?

I tried to move but my body felt heavy like a ton of bricks lay on top of me. I gritted my teeth, my muscles started to hurt. My breath caught and my head throbbed. What is happening? I opened my eyes. My heart hummed.

"Cloud! Cloud, you okay?" asked a man, his face filled with light scars. Dark green eyes and messy brown hair. He looked familiar. It was the bad ass, Commander William Johnson, affectionately called the B.A Commander. If my memory served me... he died in Meteor.

I could hear gun fire in the background. "What happened...?" I mumbled, sitting up slowly. The commander helped me.

"We're in battle, Strife. You got nailed right in the head, cracked your helmet." he chuckled, as he ruffled my hair. That made my head throb even more.

I didn't voice that, something I remember about the commander other then the fact that he is physically one of the most strongest men I've ever seen without mako enhancements, is that he hates weakness. I looked around and waited for my vision to straighten up.

Infantry and SOLDIER's were everywhere, my eyes traveled through all the fighting. Stopped on a few selected people Zack, Laylo, Ferson, and Sephiroth.

Sephiroth fought with great grace. He looked like he was dancing a slow dance. Everyone that got near was struck down by his blade with the exception of allies. No, somehow he was able to miss every single one of them without so much as a nick.

I got up. The B.A. Commander smiled. "Way to go, Strife! Join the fight!" the Commander cheered. He patted my back and ran off to join the battle. Grabbing out his duel knifes and killing all swiftly in his path.

I have no gun skills what so ever. To tell the truth, I suck. I looked around for a sword. None of the SOLDIERs have fallen but some of my comrades have. I grabbed a broad sword that was coated in blood, off a dead Wutai warrior.

Swinging it around a few times to get the feel of it. Then I charged. I don't know what battle we are in but I might as well play along for now. I felt strong. I felt free. Something I haven't felt in a long time. I only felt like this when I fought Shin-Ra and caused it's down fall. I was never sorry about that.

But my team. I missed them. They didn't understand. They did their orders. They may have picked on me a lot but they were still nice. They only did it cause we were all friends. I was smallest in the group, I wasn't hugely buff, or extremely tall, but we were all comfortable together.

We were a team.

My sword and I fell into sic. I was never this strong when I was young, but I was now, I felt the power flood through my veins. I looked at the broad sword I had. It wasn't my Buster blade but it was still something. I have to see if Cid can make me a new blade.

I spotted a 1st charge up for a powerful firaga and caste it swiftly at the enemy stronghold, hitting it with enough force to cripple one of the side walls creating a large gapping hole in the once heavily fortified wall.

Only a few feet away from the opening where the doorway that the enemy was using, stopped for fear of crossing the open area exposed. But only served to pause the wave momentarily, before it started up again. In that one moment, Zack and a man that looked similar to him, lunched into the building.

I'm conflicted.

A part of me wanted to join my long lost friend on the inside. I'm strong enough now. I should at least be a bit more help then I used to be. Plus I wouldn't of minded the extra time with Zack once again.

But the other, more stronger part of me stays back. It would seem exceedingly out of place for a lone Infantryman to run into the enemy strong hold, especially without the explicit command of his commanding officer.

Whom, I noticed vaguely, just followed the two SOLDIERs inside the base.

I let that go and looked to the top of the base, the B.A. Commander made his way onto top of a firing turret without a care in the world. He round house kicked the guy off the base into the mess of rapid gun fire and ferocious sword swinging. Then the B.A Commander stood beside the turret, with his hands stuffed into his pockets. He lifted his leg and kicked it.

I was shocked for a moment, I had forgotten the Commanders strength. Rumors floated around during my time here as a Cadet that the B.A Commander showed Sephiroth how to fight in war and was his teacher for a long time.

The sound of metal cracking. It fell to it's side, barely hanging onto it's post, no longer useful. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and studied the broken turret. Without looking he whipped one of his knifes at an enemy troop that charged him alone.

The B.A. Commander can really live up to his title. While he went to retrieve his knife, I looked over to our 'great hero'. Every twitch of his Masume killed at least 15 men. Not one sword or bullet has gotten past his own deadly weapon to his skin.

Then I saw him, Genesis. So then this was before he left and took all those SOLDIERs with him. He stretched his hand out and fire reigned down on the poor fools beneath him. He then landed elegantly and moved on.

Everything that stood in the red headed 1st died before too long. I don't really remember much about Genesis, and this was probably the only time I ever saw him in person before he defected, but I was more focused on the Legendary Hero.

A large explosion erupted from inside the base, distracted me from my thoughts. I quickly defend myself from a Wutai infantry close range officer, killing him swiftly.

The blast sent everyone too close flying away or set aflame. Most of the close ones were SOLDIER. They moved away and put the fire out without a care, like it didn't hurt. It probably didn't.

Out of the smoke, Zack came flying out. "Wooo hoo!" he called as he soared over everyone. Most watched as he landed in the middle of a small troop. He span around and in one swipe, they all fell. He flashed us all a smile. My heart hurt when I saw that smile. I remembered it. It's my fault he doesn't smile anymore. It's my fault he can't do _anything_ anymore.

The other man came flying out moments later. He soared higher then Zack. He held a small box in his arms and Zack's sword on his back. So it must originally be this man's sword before Zack came into ownership of it. It glistened brightly on his back.

The man laded gracefully in between Sephiroth and Genesis. He handed the box to Sephiroth who accepted it without an expression. He turned and walked off. "Move out." He called, barely raising his voice.

SOLDER and Infantry called at once, "Yes sir!" But I find myself still silent.

All abandon their fights and followed after him. I watched them. I hated that they listened to him without a question asked. It bothered me a little, but the enemy was now disoriented and it seemed like that was all we came here to do. I don't much remember this battle but still I frown at the thought of leaving it half done.

The Wutinians didn't follow us.

But regardless of my personal opinion, I followed after all the others, SOLDIERs scattered around the group while the Infantry got into their squads. Mine was near the back. I stood behind all of them, although, that didn't stop them from crowding around me.

"You okay, Cloudy?" Asked Ferson. Short cut black hair and doe brown eyes. He was my first friend in the team, always looked out for me.

"Yeah, you got hit pretty hard by a sniper." Laylo added. Dark brown hair and doe brown eyes. Same eyes as his older brother. Ferson and Laylo are only 3 years apart. Both died fighting Zack as far as I knew. I don't hate Zack though, or them. It's no ones fault but the higher ups in Shin-Ra.

"I'm fine." I told them and offered a small smile. Ferson ruffled my hair. Everyone seemed to do that a lot.

We walked on, moving at a slow but orderly pace back to our destination.

"Hey hey! You! Can I talk to you?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked over at Zack. I felt my heart pound. I pointed to my face slowly. Zack smiled that familiar smile and nodded. "Yeah you, the one who got his helmet shot off by a sniper." he grinned and waved me over.

The guys gave me playful words of encouragement and shoved me in the direction of my former friend. The B.A. Commander nodded for me to go. I followed Zack toward the front of the group. I stopped when Sephiroth came into view.

Zack looked back at me. "Something wrong?" he asked a confused look on his face.

I shook my head. "What is it that you need?" I asked as calmly as I could.

Zack smiled. "My mentor wanted me to make sure everyone got medical attention and since I saw what happened, I figured you might need some. I'm Zack Fair, by the way." he told me.

Not that I didn't already know that but I nodded, he doesn't know me. I swallowed the bit of hurt and introduced myself, "I'm Cloud. Cloud Strife."

Zack hopped up and down. "Nice to meet you!" he smiled wide. "Come on! Angeal's a crabby shit when I don't listen. Let's go." he turned and bounded off ahead like the puppy he is affectionately called.

I nodded and followed him to the group of medics that have stopped and set up a small cluster of tents to tend to the injured. We head to the closest one that is telling some of the injured people on where to go.

"Yes?" I asked softly. I don't look him in the eye. The last thing I need is for someone to notice that I'm not exactly a normal Infantryman anymore.

"Ah, yes. Are you hurt?" the man asked.

"No, sir," I answered immediately without a thought.

He gave me a look. "Head wounds are bad and must be looked at before something goes wrong, if it hasn't already." He said sharply, looking like he thought I was being some sort of smartass.

I brought my hand up to my head and felt the sticky blood there. When did that happen? Maybe I did get hurt when the sniper somehow managed to shoot my helmet off.

I allowed him to sit me down and look over my wound. I couldn't help but notice that Zack gave a little wave then headed off to find more people to bring here. I also couldn't help but notice the aching emptiness in my chest that my friend left unknowingly.

I looked around at the mass of people that are settling down around the tents, waiting for their turns to get looked over while others, mostly SOLDIERs, who weren't hurt in the fight create a protective perimeter around the tiny medical camp.

My eyes caught Sephiroth, along with Genesis and the 1st that was with Zack, all gathered around the box. Sephiroth opened it up and they all looked inside. He closed it immediately afterwards and looked at the other SOLDIER.

"Good work, Angeal," he said in that familiar deep voice. A shiver of fear goes through me.

I wondered what was in the box, possibly something that would further show the evil that not only surrounds the Shin-Ra company but the family name as well.

If I'm wrong, then let all the fire in the heavens strike me down in one fiery swoop.


	3. Treck back to Midgar

**Author's note: So, to be honest, this story needs to be revised BIG TIME. I've been kind of putting it off but I know that I have to finish this story and that it's not too late to salvage what I slopped together however long ago it's been since I actually started this story. I needed to make it more...offical, or maybe more appealing the imagination. So anyway, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own my own characters and the storyline, but everything else is respectfully owned by Square Enix.**

**Word Count: 1,785**

**Warning: None.**

**Status: Rewritten**

The medic was adamant but he finally let me go back to my squadmates with thick white gauze wrapped around my head. Now, that the adrenaline has worn off, I can feel the pain in the entirety of my brain. I know that head injuries are serious and bleed a lot, but I'm also quite aware of the mako in my blood and how I need to be careful how long they inspected the wound.

My squad greets with the jabs and jokes, but there is the relief that is always present for those that make it through a mission or battle, in this case. Laylo puts his arm around my neck. "Are you okay?" he whispered to me. I shrugged.

"Medic didn't seem too worried about it." I whispered back. Ferson looked over at me and gave me a crooked ruffled my hair.

"Love the spirit!" Ferson cheered. Laylo smiled and joined him. "What's a little flesh wound when you won the battle!"

"Woo hoo!" they both said at the same time. A smile crossed my lips. I had to smile.

I feel a familiar presence right behind me. I glance over my shoulder to see Michael Hannigan. He was a corporal in the army when I first joined up. From what I remember, he left the army a few months after Genesis defected to return to his hometown. It was no secret that he would pretend to flirt with all the "cute" cadets. Being naive at that age, I didn't really understand what that was all about. I mean I had a crush on Tifa but never knew that there was such a thing as boys having crushes on boys.

He winks me. "Hey there, cutie."

A shiver ran up my spin. "Michael..." I looked over at my higher up.

He smiled flirtatious at me. I forced a smiled back. He is a little taller then me, a little more bulkier, he had light blue eyes as well, with red hair. He held up a green scarf. I looked at It for a moment before realizing that it was mine. I must have lost it in combat... boy that feels weird to think. I grabbed it slowly, Michael let it slide from his smiled more generally as I wrapped it around my neck. It felt weird to wear it again.

It's soft and silky, though.

All the Infantry, said screw it and took their helmets off. All their hair was stuck to their skulls from sweat. We all reek of sweat and blood. Everyone was trying to move away from one another to get more air and less of each others body heat. I still held my sword. I miss my Fenrir. I guess riding around everywhere on it, makes me miss it, and become lazy. Hmmm... I guess I need a work out. My muscles are getting a little... flabby.

In Shin-Ra, how far do I want to go? Should I take it down like last time? I'd hate to be the one to make the decision all on my own. But, then again, what about my friends? Maybe I should go back. This is turning out to be a very bad idea. But then, how do I go back? Ahhh crap. I really should have thought this through before jumping into it. Rufus said that he trusted me to be able to make the right decisions.

We walked for hours, my feet have been aching for the past 6 miles. Everyone is still knitted close together, we want to get some cool air between us but protocol wants us all to stay close so our commanding officers don't need to worry about stragglers being left behind. We are close to Midgar though. Night fell like and after about an hour, the entirety of the army had collapsed into silence, aside from very light murmuring of a select few.

Even Ferson and Laylo, two of the most talkative people that I know, are quiet. Both still stayed close to one other. The B.A. commander hasn't uttered a word since the fight ended. I wonder what's wrong. I don't have much of a memory of this battle, or the immediate events that followed after this.

I wonder if I could become friends with all my friends again. Like Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Zack, Vincent, Nanaki, Cid, even Rufus, Reno, and Rude. But somehow I don't see that all happening, no matter what I want. I hope I didn't make a mistake by coming back here.

I wonder how I can make it through this life. Things that must be done, stop Sephiroth from going insane and killing the people of my hometown and Aerith, stop Zack from dying, do something to change Midgar, stop the weapons from even coming back, dispose of Deep ground, stop Hojo from any evil plot he is planning on starting, and do something to change Shin-Ra. The monarchy after Rufus's accident, that nearly cost him his life, clearly didn't work. After the current President dies, it all starts going down hill...

I shook my head. I don't want to think about that now. My head still hurts. I guess I better see the damage. I look over my body, a few cuts a scratches, grazes from bullets, and a small hole, that was already cleaned and bandaged up, was the one on the side of my head. I have a minor concussion and the medic suggested that I seek attention from the infirmary. I mean it's not the worse thing to ever happen to me, I've been stabbed by Sephiroth in the chest _twice _but still. A bruise is a bruise.

Finally, Midgar came into view, and the boys were _so _happy to see it that the cheering was loud. Still had a ways to walk but at least our destination was in sight, that got everyone excited again. Wanting to get back and get a good night sleep or go out drinking to celebrate the victory. I'm probably not as tired as everyone else but still, being in Shin-Ra eats away at your life span, if you know what I mean.

"Almost home..." Laylo breathed next to me, sounding so relieved.

"Mmhmm..." Ferson agreed softly.

They both looked at the Floating City in wonder like this was the first time they had ever seen something so magnificent as Midgar. I guess, it's an amazing city. Truly amazing. I commend Reeve for his creative brilliance.

Anyway, when we finally got to the heart of Midgar, the Shin-Ra building, our commanding officers dismissed us and left for the barracks. Most followed. SOLDERs headed on into the building. A good chunk of the army, that was stationed in Migdar at least, came on this mission. Whatever was in that small box must have been very important to the President for him so send The Powerful Three and both SOLDER and Infantry and I wouldn't doubt if there was a Turk or two involved.

We have room mates, when I said barracks it's more like dorm rooms really. It's pretty nice. Laylo, Ferson, me and a guy named Skelsh. He is a really quiet guy. Black hair and brown eyes. Though quiet, he is a veteran compared to Ferson, Laylo and I. He is pretty wise, although, sometimes he speaks in riddles, that always captivated me but seemed to annoy Laylo sometimes. Skelsh has the patients of a saint! He's mostly calm and to himself but if he's used to you and likes you, he'll be more open and talkative.

I went to my room and pulled my gear off. Everything about this life was coming back to me. I grabbed a towel and headed to the showers where most of the others were heading. I can't sleep all sweaty and gross. I need to get out of these grungy clothes and clean myself off.

The showers are all lined up with short stalls to separate us, Shin-Ra provides soap and shampoo for us. They treat us good considering what they do to the planet as repentance.. Always plenty of hot water for everyone, food is good. I had no problem with Shin-Ra when I was younger then constantly getting hit on by the guys. I most certainly am not the only person here, to be hit on 24/7.

That was when I was small and looked pretty weak, and I was. But I'm buffer and more lean than before. Tifa once told me why everyone hit on me. She said I was 'elegant', 'attractive', 'beautiful' even as a boy. I guess people just like me like that. Thing is, people say the same thing about Sephiroth, I don't want to be put into the same category as him. If I have to claw my own face up with a cheese grader, then I will.

I got in and started to take my shower. I could people laugh and joke. I could also see people look over at me when I took the towel away, thank Shin-Ra for stalls! They could be taller but they only went up to the bottom of my ribs. Good thing, I'm short. The place was all misty and leaves a lot to the imagination. Jokes continued. Laughing did too. The warm water was bliss. Relaxed my muscles, soothed my aching feet. It felt good. I let the water wash over my body. I closed my eyes and leaned against the stall. The opening isn't too big, big enough to fit 2 full grown men in it but no enough that anyone could look in. They leave the stalls like 4 feet apart from one another.

Yeah this place is HUGE!

After a few minutes, I started to wash my hair and body. When I was squeaky clean I grabbed my towel and turned the shower off. I got out of the stream and made room for the next guy in line to get a shower. I headed back to my room to see Ferson asleep, Laylo missing, and Skelsh was looking over some mail. His back to me. I quickly change and climbed into bed. Ferson continued to sleep, Skelsh didn't turn around. I'm too tired to give even the slightest care in the world at this point. Michael could have been watching me and I still couldn't bring myself to give a damn.

I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.


	4. Screw rational thought!

Lifestream

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! Please enjoy! A nice little twist of my own.... (looks around mischevioucsly) Muhahaha! Please enjoy!**

I narrowed my eyes. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" I sneered. Sephiroth stood tall, leaning his head to the left slightly, eye brow raised. Ok, not the nicest thing to say to not only the General of the whole army, but also the 'God among men' of all people. I guess rational thought is the last card played in facing Sephiroth. The first card is, hatred. I let it speak for me without thinking of the consequences.I really need to be more careful then what I am exhibiting, especially to the General. I uncrossed my arms.

Rational thought....

Rational thought.....

Rational thought.....

"I don't see why you wouldn't." the General said slowly and lowly. Screw rational thought! "You should." I snapped. "I know the honest to god 'Hero Sephiroth' would not come all the way down here to tell me personally, a lowly Infantry man, that I was of 'great assistance' to the mission by getting an opening for contrary break through." I looked away. God, I'm not an idiot, I'm blond because of genetics! Not all blonds are dumb! I find those comments annoying and completely untrue.

I looked back over at him. He looked emotionless, studying my face. I looked into his cat eyes. I shook my head. "I don't know who, or why, someone told you to come down and say that to me, but 'job well done' means nothing to me. Especially from if you want to come down here to congratulate someone, be it the _whole _army. Not just me." I lectured. Sephiroth stared, emotionless mask in play. "The whole army...." he mused. I glared.

"Here's a thought, why don't you get off your sorry ass for more then what Shin-Ra tell you to do." I turn my back to him before I can see his reaction. I start walking away. But stop. I turn my head to look at him from the corner of my eye. "You may have everyone else in this world fooled, _General. _But I see right through you." with that I ran back to my small training group, all staring at me with wide eyes and slacked jaws.

_A few hours earlier....._

I sat up slowly and stretched. My bones cracked. Ouch. Skelsh turned off his alarm. Without him, Laylo, Ferson and I would have never made it to training on time, ever. I used to be a heavy sleeper, but now, I can't even sleep through a thunderstorm. At times, it's a good acet, other times, it's annoying. Laylo jumped down from his bunk that was above mine. He walked over to his older brother who was still sleeping, snoring lightly. He stood there and stared at him without moving a muscle. He brought his hands next to his brother's ear. "Wake up, big. Brother. Ferson!!" he clapped at the pause between each word. His brother jerked awake. He looked around then to his brother.

"Brat." he muttered and closed his eyes again. I smiled. They never change. Never ever. I walk over to the door and knock on it, looking at Ferson. No movement. Skelsh knows what I'm gonna do. He smiled slightly. "Come in." he called loud enough for Ferson to hear and understand even in lala land. I open the door, still looking at Ferson. He twitches a little. I smile. This will get him. "Oh! Hi Michael. Ferson is still asleep, could you wake him? " I asked the air. Ferson jerked awake and stood up. "I'm awake!" he announced.

"That's good." said a voice in the door way. I jumped at the sight of Michael. He smiles at me and winks at me before walking away without another word. I stared at the empty doorway dumbly. "That was a bit weird." Laylo muttered. I nodded slowly."I swear he's stalking me..." I muttered still staring at the empty doorway. "I wouldn't doubt it." Ferson muttered walking past me into the hall way on the way to the bathroom with a towel in his hand. I scratch the back of my neck and close the door to get changed. Laylo and I had our showers after our mission, or for Laylo, I hope so. Ferson went straight to bed. Skelsh didn't go on the mission last night. He was protecting Midgar, I'm assuming.

I through on my uniform and some deodorant. I drew a comb through my hair a few times and let it fall into place. I looked at my sword in the reflection of the mirror. It sat up against the wall, glistening. It silently called out to me. I felt it. No one on my squad asked me about it. I was never very open with my mind. I would eventually come out and say it. So they usually wait til I tell someone then the word will spread. That should bother me, but strangely enough, it doesn't.

With one last glance, I grabbed my normal gear and headed out. I went to the training ground, Panaria. The grounds are named after important Shin-Ra people. Like inside the family. Panaria is Rufus's mom's name. From what Rufus told me, she died when he was just a boy. She was a country gal, believe it or not. She used to take him out to her farm when he was young for a while. I've never seen her. Not even a picture. Rufus said that she died in a fire at the farm and she burned to death, her and all the memories he could have with her.

It makes me miss my mom too.

I stop walking. Mom.....

I could go see my mom! Oh my.... I can see her before Sephiroth.... I can! I had to smile. My momma. I can save her. I can see her again. I can stop Tifa's dad from dying! This is great! I want to cry at the thought of seeing my momma again. But of course I wont cry. I'm in Shin-Ra, you go in as a boy, come out a man. Or so they say. That is, if you come out at all. I guess that's bad to think about, apical knowing who dies when the Weapons attack and the planet strikes back.

My mood fell again. I stood in the heart of the training field. I looked around at all my team mates and other fellow Infantry men. Now that I think about it, I could say right now, of a few that I know that die and the very few, even in the army, that live. That is a real mood killer.

As soon as a majority of the team showed up the B.A. commander emerged from only the goddess knows where to start our training for today. But not before a congratulatory speech for those of us in the battle, that happened last night. "Alrighty boys, gather around." The Commander stood there calmly as we all got into formation. He started to pace around in front of us. "Alright. This is to all you lucky bastards that made it through last night. A lot of the tiny miracles came from my lucky little group of maggots." he offered a big smile. "I'm so proud!" he said in a funny voice. A chuckle ran through the line.

I , myself, smiled. He really knows how to make us good. "Although it took forever and a day to accomplish this." he started again. There he goes, bringing us up then tearing us down. Thanks Commander. "It may have taken you longer to accomplish getting the eye of the higher ups on us, longer then I would have wanted, but still, you all did a good job." he congratulated us. "Way to bring some of the spot light back on the Infantry!" he called, striking the air with his fist. "Yes sir!" the field echoed with determination. He smiled. "Good good..." he mused.

He stopped a little ways away from me. He ran his eyes over all of us. After a few moments of silence, he turned his back to us. "Now, you lumpy sacks of flesh, get to work!" he called still walking off. "Yes sir!" everyone called and started to head off into groups to start their training routine. I joined my group. We went through the first 20 laps around the field, when the B.A. commander called for me. I looked over to see Sephiroth standing by him a few yards away. My stomach churned.

I swallowed that aching feeling and walked over to them. The B.A. commander walked off before I got there and left me with the 'hero' all by myself. Damn. When I got to him he shook my hand. I shook back. We traded introductions. Not that I didn't already know who he was. But he didn't know me, plus it's only formal. I crossed my arms across my chest. My heavy breathing returned to normal. I wait for him to speak. He did so, a few moments later. "Mr. Strife, I would like to personally thank you for your good assistance in the battle last night." he said to me.

_That's it.....!_

(Back to the beginning)

**A/N: How was that? Have any questions? Let me know! Have a good day! Please rate and review!**


	5. Zack and Angeal

Lifestream

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! -.-' Please forgive me. I believe I made it longer. Also, there is some Zack and Angeal for you, FifthDayofMay. I hope this is kinda whatcha wanted. I'm not good at lovy sceans, am I? This is my first one, though. Please enjoy!**

"Stop staring like that." I snap lightly. They all blink and regain their composer. "Dude, way to stand up for the army." says Jaco, another of my team mates. "I have a renewed feel of respect for you, my friend." he praises and pats my back. We start running, well jogging. All the guys in my team were all praising me. It felt good to stand up for the army and for my friends in it, but I had this gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach. I look back over to see the B.A. Commander talking to Sephiroth. That cool, calm, composed look in place. Almost like what I said didn't effect him. It probably didn't, but then again, you never know. Those are the magic words. _You never know...._You never do, and that is one of the scariest things in life, for me, anyway. When I don't know what to expect, I get a little paranoid. I try to always be a step ahead, but sometimes, things don't work out that way.

There I go again. I take a deep breath and focus on the curve in the track. I wonder what is going through Sephiroth's mind right now.... is he spiteing me? Has he already forgotten about me? Wait.... why should I even care? I snort. I don't care. _Yes you do, _says a voice in my head. I snort again. Shaking my head, I focus once again on the track ahead of me.

* * *

**Zack's POV**

I moan softly. Angeal kisses me again. My stomach is filled with wild, fluttery butterflies. His hands run over the small of my back. I feel like jelly. This time I kiss him. I use the tips of my fingertips to run over his broadshoulders. I can feel goosebumps. I smile against his mouth. We pull back. He leans his forehead against mine. We look into each others eyes for a moment. Those majestic electric blue eyes. Enhanced with mako energy. The eyes that see _everything. _The thought made me shiver. Angeal's eye brows knitted together. "Are you cold?" he asks softly. I blink then smile at him. I kiss him sweetly this time. "No, just want your full attention...." I mummer. He smirks. "You already do." he says huskily.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. He was sitting cross legged, while with my knees spread apart on both sides of his waist. His hands on my waist and my hands on his shoulders are the only things keeping me balanced on my knee caps.

My heart starts pounding loudly. Will we finally.... finally.... my heart pounds louder at the thought of us finally having sex. We kiss again. Soft and loving. They always are. Angeal treats me like I'm a breakable possession. I'm not breakable. I'm a SOLDER.

I lower myself between his legs and wrap my own legs around his hips. Angeal helps me pull my shirt off. I start to kiss his jaw line. Small butterfly kisses along his jaw. His phone rang. I jump and almost topple backwards. Angealholds me in place. I lay my head on his shoulder as he grabs his phone off the coffee table. I kiss the side of his neck once as he answers the phone, his hand running up and down my back soothingly. I could almost fall asleep. "Hello?" he questions. He stares off in the distance. I listen closely. "Angeal? It's Genesis." says the man on the other line. Ahhh Genesis, fiery red headed man. I trace patterns on Angeal's bare back, sub- consciously.

"Genesis," Angeal acknowledges. "Why aren't you calling on your phone?" He pulls the phone away to look at the caller ID. He pulls it back to his ear. I lean closer to hear. A sigh on the other side. "Oh, hush Seph." Genesis says totly. Angeal adjusts himself. I was about to stand up so he could move around but his arm still around my waist, kept me planted. "Sorry friend, don't mean to pull you away from raven haired angel, but Seph needs a good fight." Genesis tells us. Not really answering Angeals question. I feel myself pout. Damn. Angeal kisses my forehead. "What happened this time?" he asks into the phone.

"Some lowly Infantry man talked snot back at him and now he's steamed." Genesis explains. Someone talked back to Sephiroth? The General? Are we thinking of the same person? Angeal gives me a look that would suggest that he was thinking the same thing. "Who?" Angeal asks. I could practically see Sephiroth 'steamed' in my head. Sephiroth does not get mad. No way. He get's steamed. His glares would probably cause your head to explode if we don't get some of that steaminess out of him.

"Actually, it's the boy with the large Buster sword from yesterday." he tells us. I blink and think back to his name. "Cloud?" I say loud enough to be heard over the phone. "Yep." Genesis says slowly. "Sorry pup, looks like I need to borrow Angeal so I don't get too badly hurt." he chuckles. I have to smile. Sephiroth never 'hurts' Angeal or Genesis. "It's fine." I shrug, but really I'm a little disappointed that Angeal couldn't stay around longer. He's usually on missions or out with Genesis and Sephiroth. That or I'm on missions or with Kusel and Luxary. We never spend too much time alone with one another.

I stand up, my knees crack. I stretch and twist around to get the kinks out of my bones. Angeal stands up as well. "I'll be over in 10." he says and hangs up. I yawn and walk out of Angeal's room while he gets changed. I look at the cloak on the microwave. It's almost 8:30. I better get ready for the day. I can't motivate myself to get dressed. So I stood there for like 3 minutes staring at the cloak. Only when Angeal turns my head to kiss me from behind, do I snap out of it. It only lasts a heartbeat before he walks to the door. "I'll be seeing you, Pup." he smirks back at me. I smile and watch him leave. When his foot steps disappears down the hall, I let out a breath that I didn't notice I was holding. Gone again. Shucks. I walk back to my room and get dressed. While Angeal and Genesis is cooling down our steaming bull, I'll talk to the brave Infantry man.

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

Training is cut short after battle victories. By the time training was over, all the people at the training ground knows that I talked back to the General and demanded a little more respect for the army. I felt proud, that everyone patted me on the back and said "way to go, Cloud!" or "the army needs more men like you, Cloud." I can't stop my mind from wondering back to everyone back home, the ones that I left behind. Was it all really worth it? So far, no. I miss Tifa, Nanaki, Yuffie, Vincent, Cid, Marelene, Denzel and believe it or not, Barrett. Now, now, now, don't get me wrong, we are better friends now, than how we used to be. Just, old habits die hard. Barrett is a great friend. I cherish his friendship. All of their friendships.

"Yo!" calls a voice, snapping me out of me deep thought. It was Zack walking toward me. I blink. What is he doing here? I stop walking and wait for him to catch up. He smiles. "Nice to see you again, Cloud." he greets. "You too, Zack." I say softly. I clear my voice. He throws his hands behind his head. "So.... I hear that you back talked the General earlier." Zack starts off slowly. My heart starts pounding. I don't say anything. He doesn't look at me. Is he mad? Is he displeased? The thought of Zack being mad at me made me freeze. "I... uhh....well..." I stumble over my words. Zack stares at me with an unreadable look on his face for a moment before offering a smile. "I'm not mad, but Seph is a little peeved." he tells me.

Oh wow, it actaully made him mad? Wow. _Score: Cloud: 1! Sephiroth: 0! _I cleared my throat again. "Really? He's mad?" I ask. Zack shook his head. Ok, now I'm confused. "No, he's more of steamed. Not mad, not calm, steamed." he tells me. "O.....k...." I say slightly confused. Zack laughs that laugh. "I didn't get it at first either." he starts laughing at the memory. I smile at the familiar laugh. I so badly want to tell Zack everything. I want my friend back. I miss him.

I watch Zack wipe away an invisible tear. We walk around to the front of the building. As we climb the steps someone at the top stops us. "I figured you'd be with Zack." says a strangely familiar voice. I look up to see Rufus. To his left was Reno and to his right was Rude. Rufus, in all his high Shin-Ra glory. Blond hair and all. "Didn't he used to be a carrot top?" Zack asks himself softly. I blink. Reno and Rude look at one another and smile. "Hey Partner, looks like Cloud here is a little confused." he points out. I blink again. I am confused. "Rufus Shin-Ra?" I mummer. He cracks a smile. "Hello Cloud. Come by my office when you have some free time, I want to talk to you." with that he turns on his heel and walks back up the rest of the stairs into the building.

I'm left there, dumbstruck. Was that the Rufus from my time? Oh, what the hell?

**A/N: How was that? I hope it was ok. Leave a comment to tell me what you think! Have a good day! Also, Please rate and review!**


	6. Friendless company

Lifestream

**A/N: WOOHOO! Fast update! ^.^ This chapter is in honor to all my readers. I love you guys, please enjoy! And it's longer! XD**

Zack and I exchange looks. "Was that the Vice President?" Zack asks. I shrug. "Either that or some hobo in a _really _nice suit." I joke. Zack laughs. "Strange though, why would the Vice president want to see you? No offence." he waves his hands. I smile this time. "Don't worry about it. I'm curious as to why, myself." I mutter. Zack scratches the back of his head. We start walking into the building. "So.... uhm... you mad?" I ask softly, looking sideways at my raven haired friend. His eyes slide over to me. "Nah. He must have made you mad, that's why you said that right?" he looks me in the eyes. His question innocent. I nod. What really set me off?

"So, what did he do? To upset you, I mean." Zack asks. I sigh. What did he do? "I guess...." I stall. "I wanted him to be more aware of the whole Infantry, not just me." It's not a lie. At least I hope it's not. I hate the thought of lying to Zack. Zack nodded understandingly. "Makes sense. Although, most would just except the General's complement." he pointed out. I nod. "True, but I'm not like most." I say softly. Zack grows quiet. "To be different...." he mummers. I look at him. He smiles and shakes his head. Ok, let me see if I get this, Sephiroth tries to destroy the world and I say a few disrespectful things to him and_ I'm_ the jerk? No fair.

We walk to the elevators. "Do you wanna hang out?" Zack asks. I smile. "Yeah."

* * *

**Angeal's POV**

I walk into the training field. Sephiroth pacing with a glare on his face and Genesis, staring at the steaming bull from the sidelines. "How is he?" I ask. Ok, not that smartest question but it never hurts to ask. Genesis cocks his head. "Been better. Although, he has made a cute new little home for himself." he jokes, nodding to the small rut Sephiroth was making. "Cute." I grunt. Sephiroth glares at us then continues making his little home.

"Sorry for pulling you away from your precious little puppy." Genesis coos, watching Sephiroth. I shrug. "It's alright. He understands." I mutter. Genesis touches his earring. "Perhaps..." he trails off, his gaze a thousand miles away. I wonder what is going on in that head of his. He blinks and he's back with us. "Ready?" He mummers. I snort. "As ready as I ever will be." We pull out our swords. I whisper a small prayer to my Buster sword before putting it back on my back, and grabbing my broad sword. Genesis whips his red katana. "Let's go."

We leap at once. Sephiroth whips around, Masume deflecting our attacks. No more Steaming Sephiroth, now it's time to play with Venting Sephiroth. He flicks us away with his mighty blade. He comes for me first. Hard, fast, metal crackling against more metal. I shove him away. His eyes speak 'victory'. He will win all the fights he comes into. For most, it's no problem, but for us, he needs to work a little. That's fine with him, he wants to release steaminess, so be it. As his friends, it's our job to help him out, whether he asks for it our not. He would be there for us. It's only common cautiously to be there for him.

Genesis comes and rejoins the fight. The all out war between Genesis and I vs the General, SOLDER hero, himself, Sephiroth. The sun was the highest it'll go in the sky before we called it quits. All of us panting. I look from Sephiroth to Genesis then back again. They were doing the same. All of us taking in one another. Our friendship so strong even to this day. Some think it's hard being friends with The General, it is at some points, but it's all worth it. He needs friends more then anyone knows. Even himself. "Let's call it a day." I pant, standing tall. Genesis smiles. "Yes, dear friend." he agrees. Sephiroth nods curtly.

So we head to my place. "Will the pup be there?" Genesis asks. I shrug. "Maybe. I'm not too sure." I say. "We'll just have to find out wont we?" Sephiroth adds when we get to my door. "Yep." Genesis mummers. We walk in and the first thing we see is the small blond cadet standing by the window, looking out. And we had just got Sephiroth in a good mood too. I knew it would be too good to be true.

**Cloud's POV**

I turn to look at the Powerful three. All three of them staring back. None of us move until Zack walks in and hands me the CD he wanted me to listen to. He smiles at the new guests, then notices the look on their faces and frowns. I shake my head. "Thanks for the CD, Zack. I'd better get going." I mutter. I want to stay and talk with Zack, but I'd rather leave before this gets bloody more. I grab my gear off the couch. "Wait, Cloud." Zack says. I stop moving and look over at him. "At least try to make peace." he pleads. The look in his eyes. They beg for peace. He wants us all to be friends. I don't want to be _friends _with Sephiroth. Much less, being in the same room as him.

I sigh. "I'm sorry Zack. I can't let the past go." I mutter. Zack's shoulders slump. "You _can't_? Or you _won't?" _he asks, his eyes gleaming. My eyes fall to the floor. "I.....I don't know." I confess. "But, what my reasons for the way I act is of my own accord. There is a reason behind what I did." I look to the god in human form, his eyes planted on me, a hard stare. "Him getting 'steamed' was only siding of the big picture." I walk to the door but stop next to Sephiroth. "I will not play 'silent wars' with you _General_. When I leave today, I wont look back. There is nothing to look back too. Like I said. The world may be fooled but I'm not. Not anymore. I don't mean to offend you in any way but I hope that I don't have to see you in person again. But that is up for fate to decide. If our paths cross again, General, I'll see you at the Cross road." I says slowly. Then I walk away. Just plain walk away. A dramatic exit if I do say so myself.

Walking down the hall, I go to the elevator and head to the top floor. I sign mt life away the moment I step onto the top floor. Turks everywhere. But the one that catches my eye is Rude. He is standing in the middle of the hall looking right at me. "Here to see the Vice president?" He asks in his low voice. I nod. "Follow then." he turns and leads me the rest of the way down the hall. I follow at his heels. When we get to Rufus' office, Reno, Tseng and Elena are inside. Rude closes the door behind me. "So.... What can I do for you...?" I ask cautiously. Is this the Rufus from my time or am I just that damn lucky?

"Cloud," Rufus acknowledges. "It's good to see you again. With Zack, no less." he muses. This is defiantly Rufus from my time. "When did you come through?" I ask, ignoring his earlier comment. Rufus leans forward to look at me. "Early this morning." he says. I nod. "I sure missed this place..." Reno muses. I glare at him. Holding his hands up in defence. "Sorry. But no need to get snippy, Cloudy. In fact we were just talking about you." he tells me, as he pulls his arms around my shoulders. I look at the juvenile delinquent. He flashes a smile. "You should join Turk." He tells me. I shook him off. "Yeah right. No, thank you." I turn down the offer. Reno looks like I had called him a weak sissy girl. Depressed.

I look back over at Rufus. "So, what's going on back home?" I ask. Rufus shrugs. "Everyone was looking for you. I had to explain why you had suddenly gone missing." he explains. That hurt my heart. I can't believe I forgot about my friends! "I forgot to-" I was cut off. "We know." Elena cut in. "We had to assure them that you were ok. It wasn't easy...." she trails off. "So we found an alternative." Tseng assists her. I look from all of them. The gnawing suspicion ebb away at my stomach.

"Alternative? What alternative?" I ask, the gnawing continues. "We... brought them here too, with us." Reno finishes. My heart nearly stops. "They're..... here?" my voice sounds weak. I know. I close my eyes, a head ache scratching the inside of my brain. "I.... uh... I need to go, I'll be back to see you again, soon." I walk out quickly. I need to find my friends. I need to be sure their ok. I go into the elevator. My heart pounding so loud. Why am I so afraid? If they know about what's all going on, then I shouldn't be so worried... right? Boy, that really bothers me. I need to find them. If I don't I think I'll explode.

My head starts to throb more painfully. I rub my temples. I push the SOLDER floor button. I groun. The door opens and I jump at the sight of the SOLDER hero. Damn! My speech was so good! He stops when he spots me. I drop my hand, then move over so he can get in. I close my eyes and try to silently will the pain away. The elavator dinged softly everytime we past a floor. Please.... let me out.... I can't breath. My eyes shot open. I really _can't _breath. I try to breath. Nothing. I panic a little. Try again, still nothing. What's going on? What's happening? Why can't I breath? Shhhhh.... calm down. If you panic, you'll be fine. I try to relax my shoulders. Too tense. Take a deep breath. Nothing!

My lungs felt as though they were on fire. "C-Can't...!" I choke. Sephiroth's eyes look at me, they were garded, till he saw my face. "oh..." he moves over to me. Taking a hold of my arm. I squeeze my eyes shut. "I-I am.... sorry." All turns black.

**A/N: How was that? Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment! Tell me whatcha think! Ask if you have questions! Have a good day! Please rate and review!**


	7. All my heart can't take

Lifestream

**A/N: Thanks for the support! The small beginning idea was from FifthDayofMay! (bows) Thank you for the idea, May-chan. Please enojoy!**

**Zack's POV**

We turn to head for the elevators. "Seph should be back soon." Angeal says absently. Suddenly, the elevator door is open and Sephiroth is speed walking toward us. Well, walking faster then he would normally. An unconscious Cloud in his arms. My heart almost stops. I run up to them and grab Cloud. "Cloud! Cloud! Wake up, Spiky!" I watch his face for any syndicate that he is alive. His chest still. I shake him. No movement oh his part. "Wow, Seph, I knew you disliked the kid, didn't think you would _actually _kill him." Genesis mummers, patting Sephiroth's arm. "Don't worry," he perks up a little. "I'll help you hide the body. I know a good place down by-" Everyone snaps their heads in his direction. "Genesis!" we all snap. He shrugs.

"He's..... dead?" I whisper. Sephiroth takes him from me. "If you don't let me get him to med lab, he will be." He glares at the ground as if the common nack for saving human lives overpowers his will to let Cloud die. We all follow in toe as he goes to the SOLDER med bay. "Doc! We need your help!" I call to the Doctor across the room. He looks up from the paper he's reading from and rushes over to Sephiroth. "Lay him here." the doctor instructs as he grabs a breath mask. Sephiroth does as he is told and the Doctor puts the mask over Clouds' mouth. The notices Cloud isn't breathing. The doctor feels Clouds pulse. I unconsciously grab Angeals hand. He looks at me from the corner of his eye and squeezes my hand supportivily. I could feel the tears coming. I blink them away.

"What happened?" The Doctor asks, looking at all of us. Sephiroth came forward. "He and I were on the elevator and he suddenly said that he couldn't breath, and pasted out." Sephiroth explains calmly. Like it was just the weather. But from the way his hand twitched ever so slightly, I knew he was slightly worried. At least. The doctor stares at the ground for a split moment, then runs to a small speaker. Pushing the button he speaks into it. "Professor, I have something you need to see, it calls for your new invention." He walks over to his desk and grabs a dark blue vial, then walks over to Cloud. With a quick glance at us, he injects it into Cloud's arm. When it all disappears into Clouds vein, he suddenly jerks and takes a deep breath, making all of us jump, slightly. Clouds eyes wide open and his back arched.

I know I'm not the only one to see it. His eyes. They look so tourchered, so lonely, so filled with pain, so full of regret, empty, so.... scary. I've never seen eyes like that. Then the color dims and grows empty. He closes his eyes and falls back to the bed, luckily, still breathing. The Doctor looks like he's about to have a heart attack. Eye's wide, watching Cloud as if waiting for him to explode. Good thing for us, he didn't.

"What was that?" Angeal asks softly to the Doctor nodding to the vial in his shaking hand. He clears his throat and holds up the vial. "This is Flagularmorphene." he says slowly. I raise an eyebrow. "What a mouthful." Genesis mutters. Angeal squeezes my hand again before letting go. I stop myself from pouting. "It-" The Doctor was cut off as the creepy crawly Professor Hojo walks in. He marches straight past all of us to Cloud. He checks his pulse. Makes a clicking sound with his tongue. "Hmmm....." He holds a hand out. Another sientist rushes up and hands him a clear vial with a light grey substance. Hojo studies it for a moment. "No no, fool. The other one." He shoves it back. The assistant rushes away. He puts his hand on Clouds forehead. "Oh! This....." He mummers, rubbing his chin. "Professor," Sephiroth says strongly, getting the old man's attention. "What has happened?" he asks. "What is that?"

Hojo blinks like he forgot he was in a room with a bunch of 'hot headed SOLDERs' as he had once put it. "Oh, the good Doctor here added a sedative that I had made for a previous patient with the similar symptoms as this one exhibits." He explains intertwining his fingers. "Ssymptoms? What ssymptoms?" Genesis asks. Hojo sighs. "Loss of breath, dialed pupils, loss of consciousness, mind in a state of sleep, body shacking ever few moments, sudden panic attack and a few more." he says. I blink. "So... what happened to him, Doc?" I ask. Hojo turns his gaze to me. I had to stop myself from dodging behind Angeal.

"His body became accustom to a vortex of different levels of Mako energy. Suddenly, it all being equalled out, his body didn't understand how to keep steady. So it put itself into what we call a 'Safe gard' or a place where the mind can be safe from damage." He tells us. "I don't get it." I mumble." He went into this coma like state because he wasn't getting unsteadiness of mako from the air?" I blink. I'm so confused. "Basically." Hojo says simply.

"You said there was a case before this. Who was it?" Sephiroth asks. Hojo tuns back to Cloud. "Our own Rufus Shin-Ra, my boy." he waves it off as nothing. Before we could say anymore, Cloud opens his eyes. He looks disoriented. Well, drunk. He looks around lazily. When his eyes fall on Sephiroth, they grow wide.

Suddenly, he's on his feet and directly in front of Sephiroth. Eyes cold and filled with hate. Liquid blue eyes turn to ice. The breathing mask left forgotten. "Why did you do that?" he asks coldly, staring eye to eye with the great General. Sephiroth's eyes hard. "Most appreciate when their lives are saved." He states coldly back at Cloud. Something flashes in my head.

_"True, but I'm not like most."_

Not like most..... not like most.... not like most....

"Well, I don't." Cloud growls. "I wouldn't expect you to understand." He walks around the General and heads for the door. Sephiroth snatches up his arm and swerves him around. Calm, composed Sephiroth is gone once again, Steaming Sephiroth is back. "What. Is. Your. Problem." He says through clenched teeth. Angeal and Genesis look prepared to grab Cloud away from Sephiroth in a instant. Cloud looks like a small child. That same look in his eyes. The one from earlier, sends a shiver up my spine. The rest of him looks weak, like an innocent child. "You killed the people close to me, murdered them before my eyes." he looks so small. Then his face hardens. "_That _is my problem." he says lowly. Sephiroth is staring at him with what would only be guessed as a _suprised _expression.

**Cloud's POV**

I feel the desire to cry. Flashes of Zack's dead although not by Sephiroth's doing, it was his fault. Then Aerith's dead body, although in great pain, a smile gracing her lips. I could only guess what my momma look like. Either burned to death or was cut up by Sephiroth's deadly blade.

I step away from his hand. "You can't be my hero, anymore." his eyes stick to my face. "You'll just betray me in the end." I feel so weak, so useless, yet my voice came out surprisingly Strong. I step away again. Tears flowing into my eyes. I hate this! I can't cry in front of the General! Damn it all! I'm so weak! So useless!

"My heart can't take it." I whisper before leaving the room calmly even though I wish to run for my life. I couldn't look at Zack. I couldn't bare to see his confused face. It would dissapear and be replaced with a smiling blood stained face. I can't take to see that again. As I walk by the science lab one name comes to my head.

_Nanaki!_

**A/N: How was that? Let me know what you think! Please rate and review! Have a good day!**


	8. Reunited with friends and family

Lifestream

**A/N: I hope it is better to read for some of you. This is the first time I changed it so I'm sorry for my mistakes, please enjoy!**

My heart aches at the thought of my poor friend still in there, alone, and tortured. I need to go and get him out, but how? Oh! I got it. I pull out my phone and dial a friend.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

"Yep, Tseng hiered me just this morning, sis." I tell Gun, lying through my teeth. She nods, looking impressed. "I'm glad I get to spend more time with you, Brat." She mummers. A flash of Gun, blood trickling from her wide open mouth, pain in her wide eyes. I shake the thought away.

"I'm not a brat!" I pout. She smiles and gives me a quick hug.

"I'll be back, watch my post." She orders and is gone. So I sit down in the familiar seat, the smell of my sister ledgers here. I smile softly. I missed my sister so much, I'm glad to see her again. My heart leaps at the thought of spending time with my dearest sister. I look at the background of my sisters computer that is stationed outside the President's office. My heart aches. It's of her holding me up, I'm maybe like 6 or 7 while she is like 14 or 15. We both are smiling at the camera. Dad took it before he died.

_Beep!_

I jump and look at my phone. I quickly pull it out and look at the caller ID.

Cloud Strife

I flip it open. "Hello?"

"Elena. It's Cloud."

Shocker. "What is it, Cloud? Can I help you?"

"Well, could you first turn the camera's in the Science Lab off?"

"I probably could, but why?"

"I want, no need, to get Nanaki out of there. Elena, please, help me." Cloud? Begging _me _to help him? Can't say that's ever happened before. Ok, let's look at the pros and cons.

**Pros: Cloud may be grateful, Nanki will be, I'll be doing something kind hearted, Help out a fellow friend, piss Hojo off, please Tseng and Rufus.**

**Cons: Could get caught, get fired, sister get mad, President gets involved, hell breaks loose, the world ends.**

I blink. Hmmm. "Ok, I'll do it." I say.

A sigh of relief. "Thank you, Elena. So, can you do it?"

I nod. Not that he can see it. I log into the Shin-Ra mainframe. Go through my sister's files, I know, I'm bad, and get into the camera system. I look into the Science room. Completely empty. Weird there usually is someone in there. I take a good look around to make sure I wasn't mistaken. Still no one. "Cloud, it's all clear. Go on in. Camera shut down in 5.....4......3.....2.....1.... off." Th image dies. I look up to see Tseng staring at me. He doesn't look mad what so ever.

"What?" I say, pulling the phone away from my ear and shutting it. "I have a common desire to help blonds as you do."

Tseng hold up his hands in his way of saying, 'I said nothing.' I log out. The cameras are set to automatically turn on after and 5 minutes without image. I stand up and stand in front of the desk as Gun walks back up. "What were you doing on my computer?" She asks.

"Uhh...." I trail off. "Nothing?"

Gun raises an eyebrow.

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

I fast walk into the room, no one in sight. I walk up to Nanaki's cage, well, holding test tube. When I got close, his eyes snap open and he glares daggers at me. Those tortured, sad eyes. For a second I thought that Rufus lied and that this wasn't the Nanaki that I know, but then his eyes soften and he pawed the glass softly, like a puppy. I smile. "Nanaki, I'm gonna get you out of there." I assure him.

He nods and I pull on my gloves. I hit random buttons on the panel till the terminal overrides and the green water lowers. When Nanaki could get his footing he broke through the glass and lands next to me. I shield my eyes from the deadly shards. I look to Nanaki as he jumps up on his back paws to look me in the eye, with his front paws on my shoulders. He licks my face. "I'm so glad you are alright m'boy." Nanaki says in hid heavy accent. I pet his head a few quick times. His firey tail wags behind him.

"Nanaki, go and find Tifa. I'll be out to visit you guys soon. We all need to talk. All of us." I say softly. He nods. Those large wise eyes staring back at me.

"Come soon, Cloud. We all missed you dearly. Tifa most of all, her and the kids." He tells me. He jumps down and looks up at me. "Please hurry." Suddenly, his ears perk. He hears something, now I can too. Breathing, a few different breathing patters. He sniffs the air loudly. Then becomes frozen. I whip around to see Sephiroth. Is he following me? His eyes glued to Nanaki and I. Those unreadable pure mako blue eyes. "Sephiroth!" Nanaki grows and snaps his jaws.

I put my hand on my red furred friend. His fur lays down a little. Sephiroth is like stone, unmoving. "Are you following me?" I voice my thoughts.

Sephiroth's eyes harden. "Letting an experiment go?" He asks lowly, ignoring my question all together. Nanaki growls at the name. I'm half tempted to let Nanki have due with him, but common sense turns down that offer.

"Don't tell." I say suddenly. Sephiroth's eyes fall onto my face. I can still hear the other breathing patters. They think I'm some Infantry man, that I can't hear their shallow breathing. Boy, aren't they wrong.

"Why should I not?" He asks coldly.

"Because."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Not good enough, that might be a danger to Shin-Ra."

"Him!" I snap. "He's not a _That!_ Or _It. He _is a _he!"_

"Fine. _He _may be a danger to Shin-Ra."

Nanaki growls. "Not half of a danger to them as I will be to you, if you don't allow me my freedom, Chap. I would hate for things to get," he bares his fangs, long daggers. "_bloody." _he snarls.

Sephiroth studies him as if deciding if the threat should be taken lightly or not. I don't have time. The cameras are gonna turn on again in a moment.

"I'll tell you all that you want, just don't say a word. Don't tell anyone. You or..." My eyes trail to the wall, behind it is where the other sit and wait quietly. "....your friends." I lay my eyes back on Sephiroth. Light intakes of breath on the other side of the wall. Caught ya!

"You knew they were there the whole time." Sephiroth obsereves. I stare at him.

"Deal?" I ask. His eyes scan mine for deception.

"Fine. He can go."

I nod, gratefully. I turn to my friend. "Nanaki!" He hunches down and tenses his muscles. "Go!" I order.

"Right!" he growls and takes off. Racing down the hall.

I walk out of the eye of the camera. I go down the hall. As I had suspected, Angeal, Genesis and Zack all stood there. Looking slightly mad at themselves for being caught. I wave them off and walk to the wall lined with windows. We all stare down in silence. After a few minutes, Nanaki can be seen charging from the building, everyone diving out of his way. As soon as he gets into Midgar, I turn to Sephiroth. "Ok, let's go talk."

* * *

**Tifa's POV**

I run to the Shin-Ra manor. This place still give me the creeps, but I need to get Vincent out. I noticed that I'm not in my 14 year old body, or my 21 year old, but a mix between both of them. My hair really long, tied at the bottom, my face older then it was at this time, my eyes darker, my chest more developed then it was at this time, and I'm a little taller. I can't believe I though walking around in a cowgirl outfit was cool. No time for fashion statements.

I try the door nob. It won't budge. I turn myself and ram the door. It cracks open. My shoulder stings. "Damn." I mutter. I ignore the pain and run to the lower cellar. I try that door too, no opening it this way. I brace myself and ram this door. The pain leaps up my arm. The door racks but doesn't break all the way. "Open," I grunt and prepare myself again. I charge it. "You sonnuvabitch!" I curse and ram the door again. This time it gives. Thank god!

I nearly fall but I'm finally in the basement. I sigh as the creepy feeling lingers in the air. I compose myself and search aimlessly until I finally found the coffin that keeps my vampire friend confined.

I wipe sweat from my forehead. God it's hot down here. I walk over to the coffin. I certainly can't push that lid off, so instead I slam my fist on the top. "Vincent! Vincent! It's me, Tifa! We need to get you out of there!" I call, my voice echos in the emptyness of this place. I shiver and knock again. "Vincent?"

"..."

I take a deep breath and start to puch the lid. No luck what so ever. "Vin-CENT! God damnit!" I pant. I take another deep breath and try again. Still no bugging. Again and agian. Over and over agian. I can't get it to move in my favor. I sigh. Trying again, it finally it budges like 3 inches, just enough for 4 golden fingers to appear. I watch as Vincent pushs it the rest of the way off. I smile and hug him right as he gets out.

"Let's go visit Yuffie and Cloud." I whisper into his chest.

**A/N: How was that? Yay? Nay? Let me know! Please rate and review!**


	9. I hate you and all that you are about

Lifestream

**A/N: Wooh! Ok, Sorry for the slow update! But, it's the LONGEST chapter I have ever done! ^.^ Please enjoy! **

We all sat around in Zack and Angeal's living room. Zack and Angeal sat on the couch in front of me, Genesis on the love seat next to the couch and Sephiroth in the identical chair to my left. Where in the world do I begin? How in the world do I begin? They all sit around patiently as they stared at me. I sigh. "I don't know how to explain it." I admit. "May if you guys stare with questions, I'll think of a way...." I offer look at them all. All nod.

"I have a question," Zack starts looking at me. I nod for him to continue. "How did you know we were behind the wall?" he asks, not the least bit embarrassed. I shrug.

"I heard you guys breathing."

"How? We were like over 10 feet away, only SOLDER can hear that well." He says. I nod.

"Well I heard." Angeal and Genesis exchange a glance.

"Why do you hate me?" Sephiroth cuts in. I drag my eyes to him.

"I told you." I say lowly. His eyes unreadable. "You killed my family and some of my friends." He only stares.

"Who did I kill?"

"My mother. My friend Tifa's dad, and....." I trail off. They all stare.

"And...?" Genesis presses. I swollow a lump in my throat.

"and.... you killed Aerith...." I whisper, Zack perking up.

"What?!" he yelps. I shake at my head at him.

"Not yet." I say to him. He blinks. I look back to Sephiroth. "...and.... you are the reason Zack is.... dead." I whisper. Flashes of Zack and Aerith. Both of them smiling at me, but they are all beaten and bloody. My heart clenches.

"Absured!" Genesis cuts in. "The pup is right there." he points to the confused looking Zack. I smile sadly.

"This Zack is here, but the Zack I know, is dead." I mummer, but before they can cut in, I start my story. I finally figured it out.

"I was 14 years old when I joined the Shin-Ra army. Just training and learning, missions and more." I start out. "I was finally given a mission that didn't require my whole squad. Only me, another Infantryman, Tseng of the Turk, and Zack." I say slowly.

"Me? I was never-" Zack starts to protest but I stop him.

"Zack, it'll all be clear." I say softly. He stares for a moment before nodding.

"We were heading to Modeohiem and that's where Zack and I got to meet. We were both country boys, that's kind of what gave us the connection." I continue, laughing at the memory. "We were there in search of a man by the name of Hollander, and you, Commander Hewley." I tell them, but I continue before more questions are asked. "I followed after Hollander as Zack went to confront his mentor. The next time I had see him was shortly after I had heard of the tragic death Angeal Hewley. His hair style different and a new Buster sword upon his back. He had locked himself away from the world. See him again, happy, was a breath of fresh air.

"Then we were attacked. More things happened and we finally ended up heading to my hometown, Nibelhiem. We, Zack, another Infantryman, Sephiroth and I, went to go investigate the reactor that is stationed there. We meet a friend of mine, her name Tifa. She showed us to the reactor as a guide that Shin-Ra had hired. Something had happened inside the reactor and Sephiroth went to hide out in the Shin-Ra manor. He stayed there for about a week, not once coming out." I stop, my eyes scanning over everyone. They all looked engrossed in my story.

"Then what?" Zack asks softly, eyes wide. I smile a little.

"He finally came out."

They all wait for me to continue. Sephiroth looks slightly troubled but nods for me to continue, nonetheless.

"And before I knew it, my home was up in flames. Bodies littered the streets, screams off in the distance. Zack came to me, he asked if I was sane. When I told him I was we rushed to help the old master of martical arts in the village. He too, asked us if we were sane. We were. He told us that Tifa had run off to find her father, he was at the reactor, and that Sephiroth was heading there. I was told to stay to help the old master. I could just sit around so after a while I went after Zack.

"As I got closer to the reactor, Tifa's dead body lay on the ground, killed by a slice across the whole front torso. I went into the reactor to hear fighting in the next room. I found Tifa laying on the floor, a large, deep gash across her chest. Suddenly, Zack came flying out of the reactor room and hit something, passing out. His sword was just there. Right in front of me. So I took it, and charged Sephiroth, his back to me. I was no fool though, I did no outraged battle cry, I just snuck up to him and stabbed him through the stomach.

"Then I ran off, I went back into the other room, I got Tifa and moved her out of the way, so she was no longer in front of the staircase. We spoke for maybe a minute, she had gained coniousness. We were interrupted by Zack." I continue. I look at Zack. He blinks.

"What did I say?" he asks, looking slightly saddened.

"You told me to _kill _Sephiroth. To finish him off." I say lowly. Zack looks shocked.

"K-kill Sephiroth?" he mumbles. I nod.

"And did you? You morally injured him in that stab, I assume." Genesis throws in. I nod again.

"I bet, sense his wound hadn't healed at the time, that he would have bleed to death. But no, I didn't kill him then. He lived a few minutes longer. I took up Zack's sword," I look at Angeal and smile sadly. "or Angeal's old sword, and I charged again, blindly this time. Of course, I fooled him once, shame on him, I couldn't fool him twice. He stabbed me through the chest twice, and hung me over the pit of mako. I pulled myself closer to him, impaling myself more with his sword and through him against the wall. I don't know what happened after that other then Sephiroth through himself into the mako with his whacked out mother.

"Mako addiction. I somehow got Mako addiction while incapacitated in Hojo's lad with Zack. He got us out, I'm not sure how, but he did." I glare at the nicely done carpet. "Shin-Ra turned their backs on us!" I snarl. "Branded us criminals. I guess, they didn't want it getting to the public that their _hero _killed the people of Nibelhiem. So sense Zack and I were the only ones alive still-" I was cut off.

"You were made the enemy..." Sephiroth murmurers, eyes clouded.

"Yes." I sniff. "So we went on the run, Zack and I, we ran from Turks and Infantry and other SOLDERs. All of it a blur, the next thing I remember after Zack walked away, leaving me behind a large rock, was nigh time, when I crawled out from behind the rock I saw dead bodies everywhere, they littered the whole hill top. I went to the very tip and found Zack, all bloody and beaten." I grimace.

"He gave me his sword.... and then he died." I say sourly. "I avenged his death and _took down _Shin-Ra not that long after. The planet did the final deed. Sephiroth killed Aerith in the Forgotten city before calling upon a giant meteorite to kill us all. Years later, I was struck with a sickness called Geostigma." I explain.

"What's Geostigma?" Angeal asks leaning closer to listen.

"It's a symptom of alien matter infesting the body." I explain. "The body tries to eliminate it and over compensates. It was all over at the time. Most died from it before Aerith figured out the cure."

Angeal looks unsure but nods.

"Anyway," I continue. " I, too, was dying from it. So I stayed away because I didn't want my friends to know that I was dying. 3 remnantts of Sephiroth tried to recreate him, it worked in the end and I was forced to kill him again. Midgar left forgotten because there was too much mako in the air, no one could live there. We were in peace for a while, before an undercover group call Deep ground appeared. Vincent put an end to them before they could do a major amount of damage.

"I was finally finished with fighting. I went to live in the bar with Tifa, Denzel and Marlene. Our time of peace only stayed for a few months before I started having my nightmares. I couldn't stop them then my job went under, Tifa got into an accident and hurt her leg, Danzel got into a fight at school, Marlene started her girl problems, Yuffie was crowned Queen of Wutai after her father was assasinated, The past contined to catch up to me in so many ways. What really set me off was the church, Aerith's church, the only thing I had left to remember her by, was burned to the ground in a matter of moments, and I could do nothing to stop it. I was weak!" I cry and throw a pillow like a spoild child.

"They are all dead because I wasn't strong enough!! All those people! Dead! They were counting on me!" Fustrated tears rise up. I was out of my seat and looking out the window. I squeeze my fists. "I faild them!" I announce. "I failed them...." I whisper. Tears fell, that feel of weakness comes back. That feel of worthlessness.

I shoot around and lash out. "I hate you!" I cry at Sephiroth, his face slightly surprised and is that hurt? "I hate everything about you! Your a monster! You perpause try to kill me! You want me to break! Well, I'm borken! Are you happy!?" I scream at him and then fall to my knees, at his feet. "I can't fight anymore. You win. Like you always do. I'm done, I can't do it. I wanted to be like you, not against you," Tears fall. "I know I'm weak. Damnit, I know! But that's not going to change the fact that I am." I sit there in silences and stare at the fibers of the carpet. "I'm not superman, I can't fight anymore, I'm tired. There I told you." I stand up with my eyes glued to the carpet still, and walk to the door. I was about to open the door when I heard a familiar voice that is uncharactieristically soft.

"Cloud."

I turn to find my face burried into Sephiroth's chest. My eyes wide, I look into his eyes. He is no longer here, but somewhere far far away from here. For once in my life, I'm not scared to be in front of Sephiroth. I'm..... happy.

* * *

**Yuffie's POV**

I open my eyes. It's my old bedroom. I lean up and feel the headrush. I stand up and look around, all kinds of blues and greens and yellows. They used to be my favorite colors. This isn't my bedroom, it's a different child's. I quickly change into my old attire. I look around, no one. I quickly sneak down the hall into my father's chamber. He's talking to his General. I smile. I love my dad, and I missed him. My smile fades and I turn and run away. I go back to my room and jump right out the window. The wind in my hair. I can feel him coming, it's a sixth sense to me now. The feel of freedom.

"Vincent," I whisper before opening my eyes to a red blur coming at me. I smile. "Let's fly!" I holler. And that's exactly what we do.

**A/M: Not many people are commenting and I curious just how much people want to see the next chapter. Well, rate and review, leave a comment. Have a good day.**


	10. Tifa and Genesis

Lifestream

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! Also, I know the last chapter and how Cloud had explained didn't make much sense but don't worry, I made it that way. So hold your horses. Please enjoy!**

**Yuffie's POV**

Vincent and I stand outside a local pub in the slums. I was able to contact Nanaki, he's on his way. Tifa went above to see if she can get in to see Cloud as his lonely girlfriend. Personally, I think she may as well be. People keep giving us weird looks, mostly Vincent. Ok people, really! He's a vampire, we get it. Vincent ignores them and nudges me. I was about to hit his arm when I realize he's nodding in the direction of my red furry friend coming right at us. I drop to my knees, and open my arms wide. "Nanaki!" He runs into me and puts a paw on my back and makes a guessed purring notice. I bury my face in Nanaki's fur.

"Oh my, Lassie. I had forgotten you were this small at one time." he purrs. I hug him tighter.

"I missed you, Nanaki." I whisper, ignoring the fact that he basically called me short. We break away and I stand tall. Nanaki looks to Vincent.

"Vincent Valentine, long time no see." he says friendly. Vincent gives him a small smile.

"Far too long, Nanaki." he murmurers. Nanaki's tail wags at the acknowledgement. He perks his ears and looks around.

"Where is Tifa?" I smile.

"Well...."

* * *

**Tifa's POV**

I walk on ahead, swaying my hips. I look back at the guard that had stopped me. "Thanks!" I wave and walk on. Man are absolute pigs. That guy was staring at my boobs the whole time. I shake my head.

I need to find Cloud, I need to see him, to make sure he is ok. Speak the devil. I spot my chocobo haired friend. My heart leaps with joy. Before I could stop my self I scream at the top of my lungs and run to him. "Cloud!!" At first he looks at me like he doesn't recognize me, then he smiles beautifully. What makes my heart flutter is that he opens his arms to catch me. Me!

I jump into his arms and he swings me around. I laugh like a shy school girl. "I missed you." I whisper into his ear. He hugs me tigher. We finally seperate. I look at the 4 men that stared at me like an I'm an alien. My eyes stop at Sephiroth, fire floods through my veins. I narrow my eyes. "Bastard!" I hiss, tensing my muscles to attack. Cloud grabs my shoulders.

"Tifa." he says calmly, walking into my ray of vision. I try to look past him but he moves to stay in my vision. "Tifa." He says again more sternly. I finally look into his eyes. They are so sad. I felt my eyes tear up at the sadness that lurks in those pools of blue. "He's not our enemy." he says so softly. I almost don't want to believe it. I need to let go of the past. I need to, but something wants to keep hold of it. I'm torn from walking away like a brat and slapping him like a grudge holder. I take a deep breath and smile a little at Cloud. His eyes look tortured but he smiles fakely and looks me in the eye. "It's ok." he whispers.

I smile at the 4 men, one of them Zack and the other two I'm not aware of. "Sorry for that..... I uhh, thought you were someone else." I lied but smiled as convincingly as I could. Cloud kept his hands on my shoulders as if waiting for me to snap.

Sephiroth's eyes burrow through my own. The same eyes as my fathers murder. Except, something else, something sadder, more.... tormented, more broken. I freeze. "Those eyes....." I whisper, watching mako blue eyes flash with something. _They are like Clouds! Cloud's eyes!! _I think horrified. Sorrow washes over me. "Do they know....?" I ask, not taking my eyes away from Sephiroths.

"Yeah." Cloud says softly.

I lower my head. "I just came to see you, Cloud. Everyone misses you. Come see us soon." I mummer. I smile at them. "By the way, I'm Tifa Lockhart." I add more cheerfully.

"Angeal Hewley." says a strong burly man, dark blue hair and a slight beard, with kind blue eyes.

"Genesis Rhapsodos." says a slim, more lean man with fire red hair and mako blue eyes.

"Zack-" I cut him off smiling.

"Fair." I say. "Zack Fair."

He smiles sheepishly." Oh yeah, you know me from...." he trails off, a look of fear crosses his face. He looks about to flip out.

"Nibelhiem." I say calmly. "I met you when you.... _guys _came to Nibelhiem." Suddenly, it came to me. I gasp. "Denzel!"

* * *

**Denzel's POV**

I'm back home. Mom and dad. I should be happy to see them again, but.... I miss Tifa and Cloud and Marlene. They helped me forget. Mom was making breakfast when dad strolls in, his normal suit all nice. He ruffles my hair and then takes a seat. That makes me miss Cloud. He used to do that before he stopped coming around. Again.

"Is something wrong, Denzel? You're quiet this morning." mom says looking over at me, a worried look on her face. I shrug.

"I'm ok." I mumble. Dad looks at me.

"Are you sick?" he asks putting a hand on my forehead. I shake my head.

"I'm ok." I repeat. Mom and dad exchange glances.

A sudden knock on the door. Mom puts her spatula down and walks to the front door. A soft word of exchange is heard. The I hear mom say. "Oh, ok, come on in." then footsteps and the door shutting. I look over to see Marlene and Barret walking into the kitchen Barret looking the same for the moct part but Marlene's hair is shoulder length. My heart leaps with joy.

"Marlene!" I cheer jumping to my feet. She smiles widely at me.

"Danzel!" she releases Barret's hand and runs for me. I smile. "We found you!" she cheers.

* * *

**Genesis' POV**

I walk the fair maiden to the gate. She seems anxious to get going. She was a friend of Cloud's if I remember correctly. Although, she is strikingly beautiful, I saw the way that she looked at Cloud, love and compassion. And when she first saw Sephiroth, despise and hate. I offered to walk her to the gate after she tried going herself, one of the 3rds tried to hit on her and she nailed him in the gut with her elbow.

When we get to the gate she waves. "Thanks for the escort...." she makes a face. "Genesis?" she seems unsure. I smile.

"Your welcome, Unruly Maiden." I bow lowly. She giggles, blushing.

"Charmer." she purrs. I smile devilishly.

"This unworthy charmer wishes to take you on a date, Fair Maiden." I say smoothly. Tifa smiles and takes my hand.

"SOLDIERs have good memory, right?" she asks, running her small thumbs over my hand. I smile.

"Indeed." She smiles more as she traces a phone number into my palm, slowly. I memorize it quickly and repeat it back to her. She sticks her tongue out playfully.

"Good boy. Call me." she turns and waves.

**A/N: Ohhh!!! Genesis is a flirt! Hehe. Please rate and review, leave a comment, thank you to all that did, and have a great day!**


	11. Why?

****

Lifestream

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update!!! Please do enjoy!! **

**Tifa's POV**

I read an old magazine. It's not really that interesting. Yuffie and Vincent are arguing in the hallway. Ahhh lovers.

_Ring!_

I jump and look at the phone. Putting the magazine down, I walk over to the phone and pick it up. "Hello? This is the 7th Heaven, Tifa speaking." I look around absenlty and wait.

"Ms. Lockhart? It's Genesis." says the silky voice of the weilder. I smile like a school girl and lean against the counter, twirling the cord of the phone between my fingers, butterflies fluttering in my belly.

"Oh, hi Genesis. I didn't think you would call so soon." I say.

"Ahh but dear Maiden, even if it makes me sound desperate, I was curious to see if you would accompany me to the play Loveless that is comeing on tomorrow." he says smoothly. I smile even more.

"I would love to go, Genesis." I say shyly. A chuckle on the other side of the phone. My heart leaps. Suddenly, someone comes in. I look over. "Sorry, we're closed-" my eyes widen. "Denzel! Marlene!" I squeel. "I gotta go, I see you tommorow, Genesis." I say into the phone. I'm jumping up and down trying to get over to hug them.

"Ok, see you Tifa." he hangs up. I run to them.

"Tifa!" They squeel at the same time. I rush to them with my arms open wide. My heart missed them so much. Marlene with her hair shorter and that pink dress on her. Danzel was shorter same with his hair, although he still wares cloths bigger then he needs them to be. I gather them into my arms, ignoring the fact that they are all wet.

* * *

**Genesis' POV**

I hang up and look at my friend. He shrugs, knowing I was going ask if he knew who this Danzel boy is. We both shrug at the same time. I sigh and look out at the stormy sky, rain pouring. Is Cloud and Sephiroth and Cloud out there? I wonder. They went out there about 3 hours ago, but it wasn't pouring rain. This storm came aful quick.

We sit in Angeal's living room. His place is so much more cozy then my place. "Is it ok, that Cloud and Zack are out there, alone?" I ask. They said that they needed to talk. Angeal sighs.

"Why would it not be?" he asks, although I can tell that he's worried too. Lightning crackles. Sephiroth kinda hates the water. He's like a cat. It's probably because it take forever for his hair to get dry.

Suddenly, Zack bursts in. We both turn to look at him. Poor kid is completely water logged. "Why the hell do you two never answer your damn phones?!" he snorts. Shaking his hed around, sprinkles of water go flying in all kinds of directions. I throw my hands up.

"I was just on mine." I defend myself. Zack snorts. He looks at Angeal to hear his excuse. I snicker. He has none!! Other then he was oo buisy easedropping in on me and Tifa's conversation. Haha sucker! I smile at Angeal who glares back. I smile more.

"What's wrong, pup?" he sniffs.

"Sephiroth has been trying to reach you bozos. He finally got a hold of me at Aerith's church. I was forced to _run _all the way up here." Zack huffs. "He wants you to send a chopter." Angeal grabs out his phone and turns it on. He shoots me a glare before I retort something mean. He mutters something along the lines of 'spoild brats' and 'need new friends' under his breath.

He calls up Tseng, I think.

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

We came all the way out here to talk. The Midgar plains are beautiful and pretty good place for peace and quiet away from the city. I told him about when I was young and how he was my hero, and I got more in depth with what had happened. I even learned more about Sephiroth. Like Angeal and Genesis were his only friends and that he grew up for the first 15 years of his life under a man by the name of Gast. Told me that Gast was like a father to him.

I was actually, filled with peace until it started raining and thunder started to rumbled. Sephiroth tried multiple times to reach Angeal and Genesis with no pervil. He was, though, able to reach Zack. I could hear Aerith in the background. It reminds me that I need to go visit her.

But now, we stand by the pick up zone. Not saying a word to each other, just letting the cold wind and rain wash over us. I catch Sephiroth looking at me in the corner. When I look over, his eyes are foreward. I dismiss it and look straight again. Then I catch him looking again like 5 minutes later. He look like he wants to say something but doesn't know how. I whipe my wet hair away from my eyes.

"Do you want to say something?" I ask softly, rain pouring harder. Sephiroth doesn't answer.

We elaspe into silents.

10 minutes and I'm cold to the bone. I try not to shiver in front of Sephiroth, who looks like he didn't know it was raining. I rub my arms quickly to create friction. I suddenly wish I had brough my fire meteria. I breath into my hands and clasp them together. It stings a little, but not unbarably, though. The wind and raind hitting me in the front half of my body.

I blink and my face is burried in Sephiroth's warm chest. Although, his lether is cold, his skin is burining up. Is this the extent to Jonova cells? I look up to see Sephiroth staring foreward blankly. That usual emotionlessness would have ticked me off but I know it's hard for him to show emotion. This is probably the best he can do. For now. Our bodies molded together.

He looks down at me. "I....." he didn't fill the gap. "...all the pain I caused you. It's not something to be easily forgiven." his eyes lock to mine. I shiver a little. My back, now cold, but this is much better then facing the wind. We stare at each other for the longest time. If this was like 2 months ago, I would either be dead or killing Sephiroth. Or trying to, at least. Never had I ever thought I would be out in the cold, with my old idol's arms around me. My heart flutters.

Why does it? Why am I so comfertable, that I don't want to move? Why do I not move away? Why do I beg to stay here? Why? Why? Why? What has he done to me?

I search his mako blue eyes in search for something. Anything at all. There is something there, but I can't place it. I don't know what it is. All that searching would never have gotten me to what happened next. Sephiroth's lips over mine. If it was any other time, I would freak out and die, but I don't want to push him away. In fact, I think I want to pull him _closer. _

Why? Why? Why?

I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck. My mind turning to mush.

I _do_ pull him closer. I _do _kiss him back. I _do _want more. I _do _get what I want.

**A/N: Awwww!! Cloud and Sephy!! 3 Please rate and review!! Have a great day!!**


	12. Without Mako enjections

****

Lifestream

**Cloud's POV**

A gust of cold wind brushes over us. I whimper softly and pull away. I hold myself close. "I'm sorry....." I whisper, looking to the ground. My limps feel like they are on fire. Sephiroth touches my cheek, I look up. His eyes look so torn. He looks like he wants to say something, but decides not too so we just stand there, quietly. He pulls away when a helicopter comes into view. I sigh with relief. Then I do what I never thought I would do. I look up at Sephiroth, looking him right in the eye and smile.

* * * * * * *

I walk up to Angeal and Zack's apartment home. I knock and wait. My cloths now all warm. I hate being cold and wet. I feel like popsical. Now I feel cozy. I smile when I heard footsteps walk to the door. "I'mmmm Coming!" Zack sings. He opens the door and smiles at me. "Come on in, Spiky!!" He sings again.

I roll my eyes. "Are you going to sing this _whole _time?" I ask. Zack gives it a moments thought.

"Maybe. Probably not." he shrugs.

"Perfect, so I'm going in at my own risk?"

"Exactly."

I made it look like I was having a hard time deciding on whether to go in or not. "Ahh, I'll be ok." I walk past Zack into the familiar room. Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth sit on the couch, all close together. When we walk into the air, Sephiroth gets up to make room next to Angeal for Zack and sits next to me in one of the large chairs.

When our fingers touch, his skin is surprisingly really really hot. I didn't want to comment on it, cause I bet his skin is always like that. How would I know otherwise?

Then I notice the slight pink under his eyes. So slight that you couldn't notice it from a single glance. And when he walked over here just a few moments ago, I now recall that his particular grace was a little choppy.

My brows come together. Is he still cold from being outside in the rain? I'm not anymore, so why would he be? Is he sick?

"Uhh..." I try to get his attention. His cat eyes look over at me. He turns his head slightly in my direction, his eyes half-lidded, almost unfocused. Ok, something must be wrong. "Uhh...." What they hell do I say? I think your sick? You look ill? What did my ma do when I looked sick? Would that work? I mean I've already kissed the guy. Well, actually he kissed me, but who keeps track?

So, I run with my instinct. I stand and face Sephiroth, then press my lips to his forehead. He doesn't move, I can feel his eyes on me. I try not to blush. My lips feel extremely warm. He must be sick. I never thought Sephiroth, the hero, SOLDIER 1st class, would ever get sick. I guess Sephiroth is human in a way.

I move back. "You may have a temp." I say. I look into his now wide eyes. " How do you feel?" I ask. His eyes dart around, unfocused. I wave my hand in front of his eyes. It takes him a moment to hone in on my face. The other guys next to me. Genesis touches Sephiroth's forehead with his glove-less hand. He looks at Angeal and nods.

"Definitely a little under the weather." He turns to Sephiroth. "Did you have your mako injections this morning?" he asks.

Sephiroth's forehead crinkles in thought, as though this morning was so long ago that he's having a hard time remembering. He then focuses in on Angeal, like he was the one that asked the question, not Genesis. "I went in there this morning and found Cloud letting that dog thing go." he tells us. Is that why he was in there? And here I thought he was stalking him. Heh heh..... oops.

"So you didn't?" Angeal clarifies. Sephiroth blinks.

"Didn't what?" he asks, his voice suddenly weak. I look at Zack. He looks as worried as I feel. What is wrong with him?

"Come on." Angeal slings an arm around Sephiroth's shoulders. "Let's go see Hojo." He mummers. Sephiroth is suddenly gone and pressed up against the wall. His eyes are no longer here, he looks dazed.

"No. We can't...."

I stare. We all do.

"Seph..." Zack steps forward. "are you ok?"

"If we go there without Gast, he'll hurt us." Sephiroth mutters, looking at a place far from here. Angeal and Genesis look at each other.

"Pup, go call..... _Gast. _Please, do it quick." Angeal says lowly. Zack nods and races right into the other room. Angeal and Genesis move over to Sephiroth. "Ok, Seph. We won't go there, how about.... we go to the garden?" he asks softly. Sephiroth's far away expression turns soft.

"Your favorite place...." he mummers. "Maybe Genesis will read Loveless to us, like he always does." he smiles a little. Then his expression turns sour. "Never mind. I can practically _smell _him go all majorly fanboyish." Genesis snorts.

"I do not go majorly fanboyish." he mumbles. I look back and forth.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask slowly.

Angeal sighs. "Sephiroth must have his shot or something like this might happen. Either he gets a head ache or gets stuck in like his own little world. He's quoting himself from when he was younger. We don't know why he does this though. It ends up making his sick. I don't know or understand why, it just does." he tells me.

"I'm sadden when he does this. He's not our present friend, he's the person he was years ago." Genesis says softly. "I like this Sephiroth better then the last one. This one is actually sane. Sometimes... too sane." Genesis reminisces. A knock at the door. Angeal goes to answer the door, it turns out to be Hojo. Zack is leaning on the door frame by the kitchen. He must have went over there when I wasn't looking.

Skillfully, we get Sephiroth down in the science lab without him realizing that Hojo is not Gast. Although, the look of loss was etched to Sephiroth's face by the time that we got to the lab.

* * *

**Tifa's POV**

Denzel expects me to meet his parents. It's nice and all, except the fact that they came to the bar and are looking at me like I'm a ho. And every time his mother says any thing, she says it like a snippy hopper. I hate it. I wish she would leave. At least Denzel's dad is making an effort, kinda.

"This is a.... _nice _place you have got here...." Denzel's mom says coldly. I about kill her with the butter knife I was cleaning.

"Thank you." I say coyly.

She moves on to _complement _the rest of my bar. This woman pisses me off. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to kill her with this. I look at the clean butterknife. Nah, it would be too easy.


	13. The Grim Reaper

****

Lifestream

**A/N: I'm sorry for the slow update!!! Please enjoy anyway, without killing your favorite author!!! (me!!) Just kidding. But really. Don't kill me yet. It's just getting good.**

**Tifa's POV**

I put the butter knife away. I grab a glass and clean through it. I put it away and close the dish washer. I then dry my hands off in time to hear the award winning comment.

"Is _this _her father?" comes the snobby comment. My eyes grow wide. I stomp over to my wall of pictures. Denzel's mom and dad stand before a picture of my dad and me. I about wrung this woman's throaty neck. I could have killed her, two times over.

"Yes, it is." I snap. They both turn to look at me. "And do you," I stick my finger at her, she looks insulted. "have anything to say about it?"

The woman looks up at me, my boots make me taller then her, and glares. "Pardon me?"

I glare. "Get. Out." I growl. She blinks.

"What did you say to me?" she glares harder.

"I said, get out!" I yell. "Get the hell out of my house!" I point to the door. The woman looks like she was about to either yell back or smack me, or both.

"I believe she wants you to leave." comes a smooth voice. We all look to the door, Cloud stands there staring at all of us. Denzel's mom blushes at the sight of Cloud. Good thing for her, that her husband is too focused on Cloud to notice his wife's googly eyes.

Cloud's ocean blue eyes drag over to me, I'm too mad to blush at his intense glare. "Tifa, are these people bothering you?" He asks lowly. I smirk devilishly.

"They were, but I believe they'll be leaving now." I sneer. Denzel's parents exchange looks before heading to the door.

"Cloud!" Denzel and Marlene say in unison as they throw themselves at Cloud's legs. He smiles gently.

* * *

**Angeal's POV**

Genesis and I sit on Sephiroth's bed, watching him sleep. His cheeks stained red, his breath labored, but Hojo says he's getting better. I've never seen Sephiroth in such a weak state. The fan is blowing cold air onto Sephiroth's naked upper half. The occasional moan or groan in pain, or slight whimper.

"Angeal, lean him up." Genesis orders. I do as I'm told. His skin extremely hot, a definite fever. Genesis pulls out a hair bow and ties Sephiroth's hair into a messy bow, to keep it from his face. We lay him down back on the bed.

Genesis smiles at me a little. "Go on home, Angeal, rest. I'll watch Sephiroth." He says softly. I sigh.

"But-" I start to protest.

"Go rest, Angeal." he orders. I sigh again but get up. I touch Sephiroth's forehead then touch Genesis's shoulder.

"Call me if he get's better." _or worse _I didn't add. I walk out of Sephiroth's room and head home. By the time I get back home, Zack is already asleep. The moonlight dances across his face. I don't know what I would ever do, if Zack ever brought himself to hate me. It would ruin me. Kill me inside. I touch his cheek. It's nice a cool.

I didn't mean to, but I must have woke him up cause next thing I know he is looking up at me. "How is he?" Zack asks softly. I shake my head and sit down, my back to him.

"Hojo said he would get worse before he got better." I say slowly. Zack touches my cheek. I turn into his gentle touch.

"He'll be ok." he says softly. I grunt.

"I sure hope so."

"Me too, Angeal, me too."

* * *

**Rufus's POV**

I look over old work. It truly does bore me. I throw away an old empty cup of coffee. Tseng is out getting me more. I stifle a yawn. "Rufus," says a familiar voice. I look up to see Cissnei. My heart pounds. She looks just as I remember. She smiles to reveal pearly white teeth. "I hope you realize that it's almost midnight." she says. I shrug nonchalantly.

"So?" I shrug it off. "How was your mission?" I ask.

She sighs and puts a delicate hand onto her waist. "Same ol', same ol'. But hey, don't change the subject." she scolds softly. She sticks her hip out and rests her elbow in her hand and makes a weak fist to press against her jaw. Her signature pose. I catch myself staring. She smirks. "Growing boys need their rest." She tells me.

I snort. "I'm older then you." She smiles more.

"That's why I'm going to bed now, you should too, Boss." she says coolly. I stretch.

"I should." She smiles victoriously.

"Goodnight, Boss." she turns to leave.

"Cissnei!" I call. She stops to look over at me.

"Yes?" Doe brown eyes stare at me innocently.

I studdered a little. I stop and take a deep breath. "How do you want to die?" I ask. She raises her eyebrows.

"Pardon?" I shake my head.

"No, I mean, well, like, let's say you got to choose how to die, how would you like to go?" I choke out.

She stares at me long and hard, brown eyes calculating. She finally blinks after what seems like forever. "I would rather die protecting you." she says confidently. I blink. She smiles. "Painful or peaceful. I will live up to the day where I die saving you. I will not die before that, and if I do, I'll come back right away." she says solemnly as if promising it to me and to herself. Also to the grim reaper if he were to ever had his eye on her. She offers a little wave.

"Goodnight." She turns to leave again. My heart pounds.

"Uh, Cissnei!" I call again, getting to my feet. Once again, she stops and turns to me.

"Yes sir?"

"Uhm..." I scratch the back of my head. "Thank you, for uhh... what you said...." I trail off. She gives me a sad look. I freeze.

"Goodnight..." She turns and opens the door. She stops walking, her hand on the side of the door. "...Rufus. Goodnight." She floats away gracefully. I wait a few extra moments to see if she would return. She didn't.

I plop back down on my seat. Tseng reappears in the doorway. "Sir?" he asks calmly. His eyes focused on me, my coffee in his hand. I stretch my hand out for the coffee. It's quickly placed into my palm.

"Thank you, Tseng." I thank ignoreing his questionable gaze.

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

It's good to sneak away every once and a while. It gives me time to think, to be alone, to evaluate all that has happened to me, sense the last time I had 'self evaluated' myself.

I curl up in bed and close my eyes, my mind drifts to Sephiroth. Laylo and Ferson snore softly. I'm glad I was able to stop by Tifa's bar before she broke Denzel's parents in half. I am also glad to be able to see Denzel and Marlene. I remember when Marlene looked like that, it's almost unnartual now.

I curse softly. I still need to see Aerith. I need to do that first thing tomorrow after training and seeing Sephiroth. I let out a soft breath and clear my mind so I can sleep.

* * *

**Aerith's POV**

I open my eyes.

_"Beautiful...."_

I sit up. It's the planet again. It's speaking louder tonight then it has in a long time. I look out my dark window, my mind traveling to what Zack had told me ealier when he came to visit.

_"I'll take you to see the sky someday, and I'll be there in case you get scared."_

Will you really be there, Zack?

I close my eyes again. Will Zack be there the day I see the sky?

_"No...."_

I lay back down. "Why will he not be there?" I ask aloud. My heart aches, I think I know why he won't be there, but I need to hear it, I want to see if I will be wrong. Sadly, when it comes to trivial things such as the planet, I'm never wrong.

_"Death...."_

**A/N: How was that? Is Zack going to die? You'll have to tell me!!! Do you want him to?**

**Zack: "What?!"**

**You let us know!!! I don't want Zack to die, personally, but it's important for future chapters as to what you guys think, So leave a comment! Rate and review. Have a good day!**


	14. Zack's dance with death

****

Lifestream

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update.... uhm, I won't be able to update for a few days. My great grandmother just died today so I need to go to her funeral in like 2 days. Please enjoy....**

**Sephiroth's POV**

I open my eyes slowly. It feels like I've been asleep for forever. I look at the chair positioned a few feet away from me. It has a sleeping Genesis. He looks peaceful. I sit up slowly. My sense sharpen, someone is walking toward me. I turn to see Cloud. His glowing blue eyes fall onto me, a cup of, or what would seem to be, water in his hand. He walks over and sits on the bed. The hum of the fan on the ceiling and Genesis's deep breathing is all that can be heard.

Cloud holds the cup out to me, his eyes soft. I stare at the cup of harmless water dumbly for a moment, before gently taking it from him.

"Thank you." I mummer and drink it down, cool and sooths my dry throat. Cloud folds his hands on his lap and watches me. I put the cup down on the side table.

"Your welcome." Cloud says softly, his eyes falling to the floor. "How do you feel?" He asks the floor.

I watch his small movements, calmly. The slight twitch of his fingers, his toes curling in his shoes, his teeth grinding a little inside his mouth. I feel something wash over me. But what is it? I've never felt this before, but at the same time it feels familiar.

"Good as new." I say calmly. Cloud's eyes glide back over to me. He turns himself more toward me. He pulls off his glove and puts it to my forehead. His small hands soft but slightly cold like bad circulation through his bloodstream.

He keeps it there for a total of 15 seconds before pulling away and slipping the glove back on. "You feel a lot better." He mummers then looks away from me, like something toward the kitchen caught his attention. I look over at the tile floor and the cab nets that indicate the kitchen, nothing eye catching.

The fan gives me a cold chill. I climb out of bed and walk over to the switch, turning it off. I pull the rubber band out of my hair, letting my heavy hair out, I shake it around a little to get the unfamiliar feel of having my hair up, out.

Walking back to the bed, I grab a blanket and drape it over Genesis, before gesturing Cloud to follow me to the living room. We both settle onto the couch.

"Thank you for....well....coming." I say lamely. Damn.

"No problem." Cloud says softly, looking at me with large blue eyes, a small smile on his face. I catch myself staring. "So...uhm.... do you remember anything that happened yesterday?" He asks.

I blink and think about yesterday. It breezes past me. I remember....

I shake my head. "No. What happened?" I ask. Cloud looks stunned.

"Uhh... we just got to know each other better." he mumbles then makes a 'why-did-I-say-that?' face. I feel the corner of my mouth twitch. I lean closer to him, calmly.

He blushes deeply. I pretend not to notice. "Anything memorable?" I ask smoothly, calm etched features. Cloud's eyes widen a fraction before shaking his blond spikes frantically. I stare nonchalantly.

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

I try not to fiddle with anything that would be too noticeable. I just about jump out of my seat and bail toward the door. Sephiroth turns my chin toward him, his mako blue eyes scanning mine. As much as I try to search for that monster that killed all that was dear to me at the time I cannot find him.

"I remember...." he trails off, eyes half-lidded. He leans close. My heart humms in my chest threatening to burst out. His lips touch mine and my mind turns fuzzy.

* * *

**Aerith's POV**

I tend to my flowers in silence. I used to hate the silence, it makes me feel alone, although I could always be soothed by the whispers, that I claim to not hear, from the planet.

_"Forsaken....." _the planet whispers.

I look up for a moment, for a second, I could have sworn that I witnessed a man in a suit standing in front of me. Who was it?

_"Song....."_

I shake my head and look back down at the flower I was tending to before I got distracted. I listen as the planet quietly argues with itself and speaks jumbled words.

_"Machinery......"_

_"Death....."_

_"Forsaken...."_

_"Song...."_

_"Heaven's clash....."_

_"Cetra....."_

_"Chosen...... ruler....."_

_"Beautiful......"_

_"No....."_

Over and over, the planet repeats those. It does this every once and a while, like a child that learned a new word and likes to say it til it uses up the effect. Sometimes it only repeats it a few times until it changes, other times, it repeats for days and even a month once. I still have yet to understand what it means when it does this.

I stand tall, whipping the dirt from my hands, my back aches from being crouched over for so long. I wish Zack would come visit me today, I miss him already, but he called to tell me that he was going back to his home, Gongaga, to see his mom. I hope he is having fun.

I smile. Then I see a flash of medle. I freeze and try to concentrate. Nothing for a moment, before it comes back. I try to concentrate more for the vision to be more clear, it doesn't clear up any more for a while. After careful consideration, it comes in clear. My eyes widen. Oh no, Oh no! I look at the hole in the roof. Fear grips my heart. So this is what the planet meant when it said death would make Zack miss seeing me come into the light for the first time.

I can't help but feel a strike at my heart.

"Zack!" I cry.

* * *

**Zack's POV**

"Be careful with those groceries, Zackary." mom says. I adjust the bags in my hands.

"Yes mom." I grumble. We walk past the small abandon complex on our way back to my mom's house. She wasn't feeling the best lately so I got leave and came here to be with her. She seems better then when I first heard from her. I do feel better now that she is not sick anymore. It reminds me of Sephiroth. Angeal called me earlier sense I left at like midnight, a little after Angeal returned home, to come here, he told me that he stopped by to see how our trooper was. He told me that Sephiroth looked better and didn't feel warm anymore. He told me Genesis was asleep in a chair next to Sephiroth, also that as he was leaving was when my little buddy Cloud showed up.

I like that Sephiroth and Cloud are able to be friends. When they were fighting, for some strange reason, it scared me. I'm not sure why, exactly. I just -well- got frightened. I will denie it if anyone asks.

"Zack!" mom screams, dragging me from my thoughts. Before I can react, a pain jumps through my spine. I fall to the floor.

* * *

**Tseng's POV**

I finish up reading the report from yesterday, by Katana of the Turk. I close the folder and rub my temples. Another long night. I need a vacation. Really, really bad. There is a knock at my door. I drop my hands to my lap. "Enter." I order calmly.

"Tseng." Two Gun walks in. He holds a Manila folder in his hand. "What do you know of the project 'S. Down- Sky fall'?" he asks. I run through all the projects I know of. It doesn't ring a bell. I shake my head and reach out for the folder. Two Gun hands it over.

"I figured." He says slowly. "We have a problem, then." he says solemnly. I open the folder and my eyes scan the first sentence.

_The inscrutableness of the SOLDIER program has finally received the component it needs to keep the SOLDIERs a nice group of specimen with a type of weapon to use against the SOLDIERs if they were to ever get out of Shin-Ra's hand._

_

* * *

_

**Zack's POV**

I struggle to my feet. I look up to see a unique looking gun pointed right at me. The man had what looked to be a SOLDIERs mask for 2nd and 3rd class SOLDIERs.

"SOLDIER 1st class, Zack Fair, under the order of Director Shiezen of project S. Down- Sky fall, your life ends here." the man says coldly. I get my footing but still can't stand completely straight. I wish I could shake off the thousand bolts of electricity that is, as of right now, coursing through my body.

I grit my teeth. "Bastard!" I curse. he aims the gun.

"Goodbye." he says coldly. The gun fires. I flinch. I taste blood. The physical pain is nothing compared to the mental. I didn't need to open my eyes to know what happened. I've bitten my tongue. I can't curse or scream. I can't even move. Blood decorates the floor. I open my eyes slowly and let out a whimper of sadness.

_"Death...."_

**A/N: Oh my god!!! Is Zack ok? You guys have to wait and see!!! I'm mean, I know. Please rate and review. Have a good day!**


	15. Leaving the earth

**Lifestream**

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update, please enjoy!!**

**Sephiroth's POV**

Cloud lets out a soft moan into my mouth. Innocent. That's all I can think of. Cloud has seen war and death, all that he has been apart of himself, and yet something able him makes him seem so innocent. Why is that?

I feel Cloud's small hand be placed on my bare chest. It was small and cool. I take his hand in mine and intertwine our fingers. Cloud lets out a small gasp. I open my eyes to see soft blue staring back at me. Our lips mere inches away from one another. I can feel his deep labored breath brush across my face. "Why?" He breaths. I cock my head.

"Why, what?" I mummer. His eyes wilt to pure sadness and pain.

"Why me?" he clarifies, his eyes filled with such agony, such pain, I stop myself from turning away. How can one boy hold so much pain and suffering without loosing his mind?

_"Ask yourself that....."_ I hear inside my head. I shake it off.

I look into his eyes. "I don't know why." I admit. Cloud looks at me like I have a super hard math problem written all over my face and he's trying to figure out the answer. A sudden knock at the door causes us both to jump. Cloud is up and walking to the door before I know it. I stand up to join him by the door but my red headed friend standing in the doorway of my bedroom with a cheesy smile on his face catches my attention. I walk over to him.

"Have something to say?" I ask. He holds his hands up in defence.

"No, sir!" he smiles. I roll my eyes and look over at Cloud. At the door is a Turk that I am unaware of. She must be new. She looks like Gun.

_"It's a symbol......"_

I close my eyes. Her voice, so clear. She's never around anymore. Neither of us try too hard to get into friendly terms with one another again. She was one of my only friends when I was extremely young, before Angeal and Genesis came.

_".....I held my hair dear.... you held your friends dear. You lost them, so I vow to never grow my hair out the way I want it, again. As a symbol of my falier to you."_

I never asked her too. She cut her long blond hair for me, though. She kept her promise though. Never once have I seen it back to being long.

I turn my attention to the girl standing before Cloud. She is an almost mirror image of Gun. She touches Cloud's arm. He moves closer to her as she whispers into his ear. There is silence for about a minute when Cloud jerks away from her. "What?!" he shouts. She flinches, then regains her composer.

"Tseng is heading there now. He's going to try and get a handle on the situation." She tells him. Both of them ignoring us. Genesis and I exchange a look. Genesis quickly hands me my shirt. I slip it on as she says, "It doesn't look good. He's lost a lot of blood and won't allow anymore near him."

Cloud nods stiffly. "And Angeal?" he asks. Genesis and I perk up at that.

The Turk sighs. "Reno is going to him as we speak." she tells him. "A helicopter is waiting for us, let's go." she waves and walks off down the hall. I blink as Cloud grabs his scarf off the counter and wraps it around his neck and walks to the door. He stops to look at us. He looks like he forgot we were there.

"Zack is in trouble." He tells us and walks off down the hall, waving for us to follow.

* * *

**Angeal's POV**

I flip to the next page of one of the pups magazines. I once saw him read it and only moments later did he start bouncing off the walls. I don't see what could have set him off. All it is, is- I stop mid-thought. Someone is behind me. I turn around to see Reno of the Turks. His face solemn. I don't think I've ever seen the red headed Turk so calm before.

"There is a helicopter waiting for you, to take you to Gongaga." he says almost too calmly. My skin crawls. His face dark.

"What's going on in Gongaga?" I ask. Zack, what's happened?

"Zack's been wounded." he says coldly. "He wont accept treatment until you come." My heart begins to pound wildly. Zack, my Zack.

* * *

**Aerith's POV**

"You must come with us, Ms. Gainsborough." One of the men in suits say to me. I look at him sadly, then look to the sky through the hole in the roof of my church.

"I will go and see the sky now." I tell him.

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

Zack. That's all my mind can comprehend. Zack. Zack. Zack. If he's dead..... I will kill them. It had to be them. Them. The ones that hurt my friends, strike fear in us all. They have hurt Zack. They will pay, 1000 times over. Hatred funnels through my blood. I will hunt them all down. I will, Zack. I swear. I'll do it for you.

We walk into the ally. The Turks are the only ones in the area. They moved out all the civillians. I stop at the sight of my raven haired friend's back facing me. A pool of blood around him. The dead body of the shooter, not even 3 feet away. His gun in his mouth, a bullet through his brain. Zack can be ruthless when he wants to be.

"Oh my..." Genesis murmurers. I ignore him and walk toward my friend. He's weeping softly. My heart wilts at the sight. In my broken friend's arms is his dying mother. A curaga materia is the only thing keeping her alive. She is look up at Zack affectionately. Her tired blue eyes drag over to me, slowly, disoriented.

"Angeal?" She asks, uncertain. Her voice soft, fading. Zack looks at me, hopefully. His face drops a little.

"No, mom." he says brokenly. "This is my friend, Cloud." he says softly. She smiles a little. The bullet hole going through her stomach. It must have gone through her and into Zack's thigh. I was going to say something, what? I don't know, but luckily for me, Angeal came running up. He goes to Zack's side.

"Zack..." he looks down at the woman in Zack's arms. "She..... is your mother, isn't she?" he says softly. The woman reaches out for Angeal, he looks uncertain but takes her hand.

"Remember, the mail....." she says weakly. She looks like she had forgotten what she was going to say. "Remember the mail...." she repeats. "...that you sent me?" she asks. He blinks in what can be guessed as realization.

"You got it?" he asks. She smiles softly.

"I did." she mummers. I look at Zack, his face as confused as my own. Angeal looks like he's uncomfortable with the direction this conversation has taken.

"I wanted to tell you," she breaths, her eyes rolling to the back of her head for a moment. She grimaces and spits up blood. She then reopens her eyes and smiles a little. "I know you will be good. I approve." She whispers. Approve? Of what? She touches his cheek, leaving a blood stain on his white flesh.

Her hand drops to her lap. A far away look in her eye. She looks over at Angeal again, slower then before. "Can you do one final thing for me?" she asks, her voice becoming heavy and dreamily. Angeal nods. Then realizes after a moment of silences that she didn't see it. Her vision gone, it's probably been gone for a while now.

"Yes, I will. What is it?" he asks softly, a look of pain etched to his face. She smiles more.

"Angeal...." She looks around dazed. "Can you take my son away from me, now?" she asks. Angeal looks like he was shot through the heart and then asked to do to an aids farm. Suddenly, his face grows aerie calm.

"If that is your final wish." he says calmly. She smiles more.

"It is." she mummers. She folds her arms over her chest and closes her eyes. Zack suddenly realizes what's happening.

"No!! Mom!! No!! Please, No! Don't go!! Mom! Mom!" his painful screams fill the air. Angeal pulls Zack away from his dying mother and cradles him to the older man's chest, something a lover may do. Zack thrashes about, trying to get away. I turn my gaze to his mother.

"Can you take it out?" she asks. I blink. I move closer.

"What?" I ask.

She smiles at me. "Can you take out the ball in my stomach? The one Zackary put there?" She asks, her voice so close now. So small. She wants to leave the world now. Once and for all. Or is it?

Why am I the one to always be put into these situations?

"Mom!!!" Zack cries. His face stained with tears. He's reaching out for his mom.

I look at her. "Okay." I choke. I reach out and push my hand into her stomach, my heart ripping to shreds. I pull out the glowing ball of materia. It stops glowing, and Zack's mom leaves the world.

**A/N: Ok, I just got back from my great grandmother's funneral and I'm all depressed. Please rate and review. Have a good day, I guess. Poor Zack.**


	16. My Sin, the chosen ruler

Lifestream

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Another sad chapter. Please enjoy.**

**Cloud's POV**

I bow my head and close my eyes. "No!! No!!!!! Mom!! Come back!! Please!! Come back! Come back! Come back!" Zack wails brokenly. I swollow a lump and stand up, clenching the cure materia in my hand tightly.

I hear the squeak of a footstep in front of me. I look up just in time to be punched across the cheek. I throw my head to the side. Pain rushing through my cheek. I squeeze my eyes shut and bite my tongue to stop myself from calling out. I take a deep breath and stand tall. Zack isn't a SOLDIER First class for nothing. Zack has angry tears running down his face.

He punches my face again. Then again, and again. I take every single blow. Between one of the blows I look to see Angeal about to move in to help me out, but I give him a look that makes him stop. I don't want Zack to stop his assault. I understand his pain. I do. That's why, sense I understand, I am the one that must take his vented anger, and I'm ok with it. It'll bruise like hell later, but I know Zack will never kill me. So I take his assault.

"She could have been saved!!" Zack cries, throwing another punch. I take it. "She could have lived longer!!" Another punch. Another bruise. "You took the materia!! You killed her!!" Zack wails brokenly and throws yet another painful punch. I take that one too. He punches me once more before Angeal cracks and intervenes. Both Genesis and Sephiroth come to my aid as well, much to my discomfort. My legs wobble and I fit the floor. I bite my tongue too hard and I taste blood.

I sob. When did I start to cry? Why am I crying?! This is Zack's hour of pain!! Why am I such a hog? An attention getter? Selfish? Why am I such a horrible person?

"He killed her!" Zack accuses brokenly. I can see Angeal holding the younger man in his arms, further away from me this time. He's holding the boy tight, with no sight of a weak point. He's not going to let Zack come for me again, that I'm sure of.

"Shh, no. She was going to die, even with the materia." Angeal whispers into Zack's ear, smoothing the boy's spikes down. I choke back a sob. I want to stop crying, I do. But I can't so much emotion is rushing through me.

"Die!" Zack screams hatefully. Even though he is in a weak state, it still hurts. I know he'd apologise after this, but, it's the fact that, he does mean it. He'll say he doesn't, but he does. I can see it in his eyes. He hates me and no matter how much he'll try to cover it up, it'll always be there, reminding me of my unforgivable sin.

"Don't say that." Angeal says softly. Genesis and Sephiroth are on both sides of me. I breathing heavily, Zack's eyes lock onto mine. "It's Cloud. Your friend. You don't want him to die." Angeal says even softer then before. I fear that Zack will glare at me once he is able to put a name to my face but instead of glaring hatefully, his eyes soften.

"Cloud...?" he mummers softly. He looks at me, hypnotised. Almost like he forgot he was here. He touches Angeal's arm softly. After about a moment Angeal released him. I give Genesis and Sephiroth a look before climbing to my feet, after I almost trip but regain my balance in time. Zack throws his arms around me and weeps into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry!! I didn't realise it was you!!! I'm sorry!!" he weeps. I close my eyes as silent broken tears fall from my eyes.

* * *

**Aerith's POV**

I step out into the light. My insides are clenching together. I'm afraid I'll puke. I look up at the sky, light headed. I gaze on what Zack had called 'the sky'. They were nothing like his eyes. It had more of a darker gray. A gray like that is offend seen in the slums.

The dark clouds hung thick. But one small ray of light passes through. Magically, it hits my face. Momentarily blinded something flashes through my head. And the planet's whisper made sense.

_"Chosen.......ruler...."_

So, the planet has spoken. I smile and close my eyes.

* * *

**Tifa's POV**

I sob but quickly cover my mouth. Hateful screams echo around me. Man, I really screwed up this time. Vincent was right. All I had to do was follow one of them and it led me back to the nest. Right now, I really wish I would have insisted that Vincent come along with me when I test that theory.

I wish Cloud would answer his phone. I don't know who else to call. No, I know someone. He'll help me. I pull out my phone and turn it on extreamly low. I search my content for Rufus. I find it and call him up.

_Ring...._

_Ring...._

"Hello?" Rufus's voice comes. I strain to hear it.

"Rufus, I'm in a lot of trouble. I need your help." I say lowly and pretty fast.

"Woah, Tifa, slow down. Say that one more time. There's trouble?" he asks. I sniffle and listen for any movement. Nothing yet. A scream of rage off in the distance. I flinch.

"Yes, Rufus." I sob. "I found them. I found them." I sob louder then cover my mouth again. I could hear the slight echo. My heart thuds away in my chest.

"Them? You mean..... oh, Tifa! Where are you?" Rufus asks rushed. I sob louder once again.

"Youndale's lab." I sob. I hear it whiz through the air, right at my head. I scream, louder then I wanted, and duck out of the way.

"Tifa!" Rufus cries. I break into a run. There is no way out. I came in from under ground. They are crawling all over the open hatch. I can't get back through. "Tseng is on his way. Tifa can you hear me? Tifa?" Rufus shouts through the phone.

I doge another one, mid- flight. Another is able to scratch me in the back. I scream. I don't mean too, but it slips out. "Rufus, hurry!!" I cry and scramble to my feet. The feel of their 3 foot long nails digging into my back.....sneering the flesh. I shiver.

"Tifa, Tseng is there, a window. Jump out a window." Rufus orders. I hang up and run toward the nearest window. Completely tinted black so no one could look in or have any chance of looking out. I swallow my fear of heights and I ram the window like I had done to the basement door in Shin-Ra manor.

I run the window and I'm through it. Sharp glass cuts my skin. I keep focus. I fall. Tseng is no where in sight. I'm going to fall to my death. It feels like I'm going through a cheese grader. I'm going to die, I'm going to die. All sad and alone. Plus the only way they'll be able to tell it's me is from the fact that Rufus knows I'm here. My mutilated body will give no signs of who I am. Good bye cruel world. I guess I'll miss my date with Genesis tonight. God, I screwed up, big time.

Suddenly, my ear drums explode with the sound of a helocopter. I open my eyes to see Tseng with his arm out stretched toward me. Elena appears behind him. Her gun aimed behind me. She shoots a few times. A hateful scream and the weight on my back is gone. Although, my body screams in pain. I reatch out for Tseng, a ray of hope hits me. We grab each other's forearm. He pulls me into the copter like I weigh nothing.

"We need a medic squad on hold, we have an injured personnel." Elena was saying. Everything was blurring in and out. Tseng was saying something to me. He looked almost frantic. I can't hear him. My peripheral vision blurs away. "I saw her....." I say softly. My world turning dark, the explosion of pain is ebbing away, slowly.

"I saw Zack's mom."

* * *

**Zack's POV**

How could I say such awful things to my poor blond friend? How could I even raise my hand against him. Multiple times! Why didn't anyone stop me? More importantly, why did Cloud stop me.

"Why?" I weeze, clenching my small friend closer. He doesn't seem to mind.

"Why what?" Cloud mummers. More tears fall. I feel him pet my hair down gently, like Angeal would if he was where Cloud is now.

"Why take my beating?" I ask softly, I pull away to look into his mako blue eyes. They were cold and lifeless. Unbelievable. It's like he has killed himself inside. Try tears on his cheeks.

"Because.... the other wouldn't allow me to beat myself when I caused my sin." he says, his eyes far away.

"What sin?" I ask wiping the last of the tears away. Cloud looks so torn inside.

"The sin of;..... killing my own mother." He says brokenly.

**A/N: .....wow..... ok, please comment and rate and review. Have.... a better day then them.**


	17. Chimera and Albino Chimera

Lifestream

**A/N: Thanks for all the comments!! I love em! Please do enjoy to your heart's desire!!**

**Sephiroth's POV**

I've heard some pretty heart wrenching crap from stories on the news and from my SOLDIERs, but this one, I actually feel myself lower my head. Something about Cloud, the air around him... I can't explain it. Which is a first. I usually have a way of explaining everything. Ever sense this blond haired boy walked into my life, all has been so confusing. I'm having a harder time making sense of things that I would, at any other day, be able to make sense of almost immediately. What is it about this boy that makes me question myself? I would usually be infuriated at the fact that this boy makes me second guess myself, but instead of being anger or frustrated I'm more.... interested. I find myself learning something new about him each time something happens. No matter what the 'something' is.

"You.....killed your own mother....?" Zack squeaks. I wasn't the only one to catch the quivering in his voice. Cloud stares at Zack impassively. But I can see it, the pain. How can he contain so much, and still function correct?

"Yes, Zack. I murdered my own mother, with my bare hands." He spits and turns his head away, like in shame. I look to Angeal and Genesis. Both look sympathetic. Then it hits me. There's a plot hole in his story.

"You said I killed her." I say blandly. I should be more sensitive, but well, this is not a smooth scene but more like a Q&A. Cloud looks up at me, his eyes deserted of any necessary emotion. It feels like I'm looking into a mirror. That gives me an uneasy feeling.

"You did." Cloud says simply, then a shade of darkness casts across his face. "But she didn't stay dead."

* * *

**Tifa's POV**

I scream and throw myself around. Tseng holds me down. Hojo was taking his dandy ol' time getting me the morphine. I hate having to come to him for this. But, if I change, he's probably the only one who can cure it. Or stop it from happening. I hate to say it, but my life is now in the hands of Professor Hojo. The mere thought makes me loose a little hope. Even if I change into one of them, I can always be saved. Just like everyone else. All the other people that have been changed, can be saved. Or, there is a high chance that they could be saved. Although, their humanity could be completely gone by the time we get this cure.

I grit my teeth as tears break past my defence. I'm so stupid. I got caught. I got attacked. I got infected.

"I'm sorry, Tseng." I say through my teeth. I wince. "I'm so stupid." I open my eyes to see him looking at me. A pained expression in his eyes. He shacks his head but says nothing. I look to the Professor as he puts a needle in my arm. Other scientists look on, intrigued and confused. I don't blame them. They don't know what this is, what is going on. Hojo doesn't even know.

"There. The pain should subside soon. Now, Tseng, please explain to me what has happened." He says in that annoying high pitch voice of his. I feel my body begin to relax. The feel of fire and ice both running through my veins at the same time has come to a stop or at least it was numbed out.

"As you wish, Hojo."

* * *

**Yuffie's POV**

Cid and I exchange a look. The cold wind brushes past me. This place has got to be filled with those things. They are like Chimera. Ugly creatures that used to be human. Their bodies change into a mix between 2 or 3 animals and their nails grow extremely long. Their eyes grow extremely sensitive to the light and their whole body, no matter the animals that were mixed together, grow long black hair. What we call 'Albino Chimera' is a chimera that doesn't moult into a bunch of animals but takes on a normal human form.

The only differences are that their skin grows extremely pale and their eyes go all black with red vibrating from it. Like Vincent's eyes. They grow extremely violent, extremely quick. They use their voices, when they want but they mostly just scream so loud it makes your ear drums bleed. Their nails also grow to an amazing length. They can cut through anything with those nails.

We've only faced one Albino Chimera and none of us could beat it but Cloud and Vincent. It took them a while at that. It's not fun. Most kill then eat the body of the killed. They don't care for animals, though. They don't attack them. Nanaki is probably the most likely to get through this. Although, from what we have learned, if an animal, or person, is attacked by one of these Albino Chimera, they moult into Chimera themselves if they are not killed.

Animals are not attacked by Chimera, but if they are, there is a more likely chance that they will turn then humans. Animals that do turn into Chimera are only 3 times larger versions of themselves with super enhanced energy.

"I think we should leave." I say lowly, not sure if their are any Chimera in the area. I can smell them but I can't see them. It was a bad idea to come out here at night.

Cid nobs absently, keeping a close eye on the dark road ahead. "I reckon you being correct." his voice is also low. We don't move for about a minute. Both of us watch the darkness. Complete silence. Nothing moving or making a sound. The wind no longer blowing. My stomach tightens. I fell a strike of fear. My knees begin to shake.

"Let's go!" I hiss. Cid nods and walks toward me, his attention still toward the road that seems to have grown more ominous.

I turn to see black hair. I look up at blood thirsty red eyes. My eyes widen, my body momentarily frozen. How could I have not noticed that it was behind me? I open my mouth and scream. It jerks back for a moment then brings it's large gorilla like arm at me, smacking me aside before I can dodge it.

The wind thrown against me, then smacking and wrapping around the nearby tree that I was hit toward. My scream cut short. I gasp for air and fall to the dirt.

"Yuffie!!" I hear Cid yell. Then a hateful howl causes the area to shack violently. I close into a ball, my ears bleeding. I hear the sound of Cid fighting the Chimera, but I don't move. I'm paralyzed. How I was able to close into a ball, I'm unaware. I'm going to die here, with Cid. I know I am because none of us can take a Chimera alone except Cloud and Vincent.

I can't move, no matter how much I want to. Fighting continues. More come to join. None care for me. They want the fight. They go for Cid. I feel tears run down my face.

'I'm so sorry, Cid.' I weep in my head. 'I wish I could help. I wish I wasn't useless.'

Finally, the fighting grows silent as it is being led away. Cid is giving me the opportunity to run, but I can't move. Nothing will listen to me. Not even my tears. Cid led them away for nothing. He will die for nothing unless he runs into some of the other friends. Even then the chances are still against us. They always are.

The night falls completely silent. Even my weak sobs.

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

I am a monster. I killed my own mother. How could someone do such a horrible and disgraceful thing? I am no better then the monster I claimed Sephiroth to be. Maybe I have been he monster that I have been fighting these last few years. Maybe that is why I can never _truly _kill Sephiroth because he is not the eternal monster that chokes and kills this world. Maybe all this time, it has been me. That is why I am so different. Why all is taken away.

It all makes sense, now.

**A/N: That's a bit antsy Cloud. I'm sorry you feel that way. Anyway, please rate and review. Have, yet again, a better day then they are having.**


	18. Lost loving daughter

**Lifestream**

**A/N: Please forgive me for the slow update. I don't do it intentionally. Anyway, please enjoy!!**

**Cloud's POV**

My heart clenchs. I freeze. What's this feeling? Could it be....? Is it my friends? Are they in danger? What could be happening?

I turn to look over at Rufus, his face dark. He lowers his head a little. I blink. "Rufus?" I mummer, forgetting of the question Zack had asked for what feels like hours ago.

_"How could she have died and came back that would be so unnatural?"_

He lowers his head more. "Mr. Vise President?" Genesis says in disbelief. My chest tightens.

"Rufus," I say firmly, a slight waver in my voice. "What is going on? What's wrong?" I step toward him. He looks up at me, opening his mouth to talk when his phone rings. We stare at one another for a moment, almost like we were having a stare-down. His eyes apologise for the interruption as he reaches for his Fancy flip phone.

"Rufus, here." He says. He looks around idly. He freezes and the color fades from his face. "As in from Wutai....?" He whispers. His face looses 3 more shades. The only person I know from Wutai is Yuffie and Tseng. I know Tseng is ok, but what about Yuffie?

My heart clenches. Yuffie? What has happened to Yuffie?

Rufus nods to himself and hangs up. He looks to me, his face hard. "Yuffie has been injured in our land and the King of Wutai is out for blood. His daughter is in the tower in the care of our best medics. I have a copter ready to go." He says. That's all that he needs to say to get me ready and on my feet. I walks toward him.

"Right, let's go."

* * *

We finally arrive at the tower after what felt like hours in the copter in an eary silence. Angeal, Sephiroth, Genesis, and Zack are awfully good at waiting for me to tell them what is gong on. Strangely enough Zack would even come along. I didn't think he would, considering his mother, but a female Truk came out of the shadows and told Zack she would watch over his mother until he returned. He seemed to feel better now that his mother was in her care.

It didn't stop the looks they would share or turn toward me, though. I do need to give them the complete run down because the way I've been trailing them on is getting ridiculous. They deserve better then this. I know they must have much doubt and yet they continue to follow me, like they may actually trust me. How could they when I have not told them the whole truth?

I climb out after Zack. I start to feel the stinging of his tough SOLDIER punches. Sure it hurt like hell when he hit me, now it just stings and burns a little. It's not something I can't handle, though. Just the though makes me run through my old battle wounds. Stabbed in the chest by Sephiroth, twice, cut close to the eye, almost sat on by Buhomute, shot at, stabbed by multiple people, punched by Tifa, shot at by Vincent!, nailed in the face with Reno's rod, nearly being burned alive in Buhomute's energy ball, elbowed in the face by Sephiroth. Which hurts a lot more then it would if it were anyone else. Believe it or not, but Sephiroth can punch or kick you the same way as anyone else but it ends up hurting a whole lot more then if it were someone else.

I jog to the door that leads into the tower from the helo-pad. The mid-night air chills me and I fear of what lies beyond the doors into the Tower, sometime dark and evil is in there, and it's not Hojo. That reminds me, I need to tell Vincent about him.

I rush in and skip the stairs down to the Med- center, Rufus right next to me. We burst into the room, Rude is sitting next to my shriveled friend. Her small form shaking violently, tears leaking from her eyes. I go right to her and throw my arms around her. She starts to cry harder. She hugs me back. Her loud wails echo through my skull. I want to cry again but I must be strong for her. Where the hell was Vincent? Where is he now? If he was not with her then who was? She most certainly would not be here if she was just roaming the streets randomly and got mugged, she must have encountered 'them.'

"What happened, Yuffie?" I whisper rocking her back and forth. She takes a choked sob.

"We went to search for the Chimera....." she sobs. I feel my heart on the verge of exploding.

"They did come back with us..." I whisper. She nods slowly, pulling back a little.

"They must have sn-sn-sniffed out Rufus's thingy ma bobber." she says a little more somberly. I hear Rufus curse. "Shiezen must have came through with the rest of Sky fall. The went to wake up the rest of the group in Ryan's Underground." She puts it together. It all makes sense. But who would have clued Shiezen in about Rufus's time machine?

"Shiezen?" Zack finally appears from the dark corner where everyone that has no idea what we are saying, is. "He is the reason that my mother is dead!" Zack insists. I blink. Why would Shiezen go for Zack? I mean, sure he is a First Class but I don't understand. Oh! His mother!

"It's because she..... would turn!!" I exclaim, much louder then I needed to. Yuffie flinches.

"That is the only likely thing." Rude joins in. "If Ms. Fair were to change, Zack would be the only one that would get her to change back."

It makes sense now.

"There is a way to save them!" Yuffie chirps. I look at her to hear her logic. "Well, Shieze wouldn't want to kill Zack if he had nothing to do with this, right?" she asks. I nod.

"Well, if his mom turns into a Chimera, that means Zack could too, which also means-" I cut her off. Now I understand.

"That he can see them. And turn them back." I sum it up.

"Yes!" Yuffie cheers. I smile half heatedly. This is in fact good news. "And!! And! He would try so hard to kill Zack if he had nothing to truly fear from him!" She blurts. I blink.

"So hard? There was only one Sky Fall troop, how is that 'trying so hard, Yuffie?" I ask. She blinks.

"Well-" She was cut off.

"Allow me to explain." Tseng appears next to us. "When we arrived at the area, we were forced to kill almost 300 men before you guys showed up to ensure your safety. There were certainly a lot of men there for just one man. No offence." he says to Zack before turning to me again. Zack shakes his head.

"None taken." he steps back a little and curse. His hand flies to his still bleeding thigh. I blink. I had forgotten that it was still there. We all did. Zack bits his lips and with his forefinger and thumb he reaches into the whole and pulls out the bullet. His wound closes up almost instantly. Yuffie makes a sobbing noise. I look back over at her.

"Yuffie?" I question softly. She sobs into her hand.

"Cid is gone." She whimpers. "They took him away."

Before I can say anything, Rude chimes in. "Cissnei and Reno are hot on their trail as we speak." I relax a little. I have an ache in my heart. I hope Cid is ok. I would feel so much better if I went to get him myself.

"Cloud!! Yuffie!!" I hear a familiar voice. Tifa comes rushing in and throws her arms around both of us. I'm so relieved to see her alive and healthy considering all the possibilities that have been added to the disasters of the night. I hug her back tightly. She is slightly colder then I remember, but all is well.

"I'm so glad your ok, Yuffie. When I heard, I came rushing." She tells us as she pulls away. Yuffie smiles watery.

"Thanks Tifa." She looks around. "Can someone hand me my phone?" she asks. Rude holds it out for her. She takes it and walks to the bathroom telling us, probably more of Rufus, "Don't worry, I'll calm my hot headed father down." then disappears behind the door. We elapse into silences for what feels like ages.

"I know what Shiezen wants." Tifa says finally. We all look at her.

"How do you know that?" I ask. Her brown eyes trail toward me. Something is off about those eyes. My eyes widen when I take a better look at her, her extremely pain skin, her gloves on her hands, her body temp lower then usual. She's.... she's....

"I'm infected." Tifa declares. "I was attacked by an Albino Chimera and was nearly killed. Who would of thought, I had the virus in me as well." She says sourly.

Everyone can be turned into a Chimera but only a certain few, like one in a thousand, have a hormone in their system that causes them to mutate into Albino Chimera. Tifa has that Hormone?

I take a step back.

"Anyway, Shiezen had a child with his wife who died in the birth of their baby. Something about the baby was different. She had a Hormone that was diagnosed as Flaythiona. No one knew what it did so a man by the name of Verdoit of the Turks took her away. Shiezen never got to hold his precious daughter, not even once. He figured the man had killed his little girl, so he took her blood sample from the hospital and with it and the Horomone, he made the first Chimera out of his own wife's dead body." Tifa tells us coldly.

"Verdoit?" Rufus says softly. "So then the girl with the Horomone is...." he trails off.

She turns to him slowly. "I believe her name is now Cissnei of the Turks. The same girl as the one that was sent to the base where Shiezen is currently at."

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update!! Scary, Scary! Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!! Please have a good day!! Rate and review, please.**


	19. Aliciea

Lifestream

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update, I needed to update another story that I had no creative juices on at the moment. Thank you all for waiting patiently. Now then, please enjoy!**

**Cloud's POV**

Rufus let's out a long stream of curses. I try to take in what Tifa just said to me. She's an Albino Chimera? How? When? Where was I? Why had no one told me about this? Why would Tifa be in an contact with the Chimera without anyone else, anyway?

"Forget her." Tifa says to Rufus, coldy. Rufus looks at her like she had shot him.

"What did you say?" he asks, his voice light and unbelieving.

Tifa smiles coldly. So unTifa like. I hate to see her like this, it kills me inside. "You can't save her. She's already gone to the hive. She won't make it out and no special Turk training has prepared her for this." Tifa says. I rub my temples.

"Tifa," Tseng comes in. "Can we save her?"

Tifa looks at Tseng. "Do you want the truth?" she asks, a mysterious glint in her eye. Tseng looks hesitant.

"Yes," he says strongly. "I do."

Tifa smiles sadly. "No, we can't."

I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding. "How do you know that?" I ask.

"Because," Tifa sighs. "She's the _Queen Bee_." she says like it's the simplest thing in the world. When she notices our confused looks she tries again in more simpler meanings. "It's not like a bee hive. They, _us_," the way she says that world makes my stomach churn. "do not want to _protect _her. They want to _kill _her. They want to eat her flesh and chew on her bones. It's like some kind of sick cult." she tells us.

"Why?" Angeal asks. "In most cases they wish to protect the higher ups, why eat her?"

Tifa nods. "In most cases, that is the point, but not here. They believe that sense her blood turned them into monsters-" I cut her off.

"-it would be her blood to turn them back." I say. Tifa nods. Rufus curses again.

"Well is it?" he asks Tifa.

She stares at him. "No, it's not the cure. Lucky for me, I know the cure." she smiles evilly. My stomach clenches. This is not the Tifa I remember. I want the other Tifa back. Not this..... look alike.

"What is the cure?" Genesis asks. Tifa lets out a purring noise. Like a cat.

"Sephiroth." She purrs. I blink.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Angeal asks. I look back to Tifa.

"His blood is the cure. His and the Queen Bee. When their pure blood mixes, the cure is made. Or so we think." She tells us.

"'We?'" Sephiroth repeats. Tifa pushes the hair from her face and pulls the contacts out. Her normal reddish brown eyes now are black and red. My heart clenches. This so can't be happening to me.

"Yes, Sephiroth, 'we'." says a voice I know oh too well. I look to the door as Hojo walks in. That smug look he always has on his face is once agian present. Everyone else looks at him.

"Wait," I interupt him before he can continue on what he was to say. I turn back to Tifa. "How are you.....sane?" I ask, trying not to upset her with my poor choice in words. She doesn't seem bothered at all by what I had asked.

"I got a sample of impure Sephiroth blood in me. It neutralizes the Hormone, but doesn't fully cure it's effects. And the blood only works for a certain amount of time. I could easily go mad at any moment and kill you all, but, Tseng brought some more vials of Sephiroth's blood for later. In case I do suddenly decide to chow down." she sneers. My stomach clenches.

"Pretty thought." Rufus mutters. Tifa smiles innocently.

"You bet it is."

* * *

**Cissnei's POV**

"God, this place is crawling with these SOLDIER killing troops." I mutter, as Reno and I look down on the facility through a glass roof. Reno grunts stubbornly.

"I'd rather fight them then the Chimera." he says. "Oh, and FYI they're called Sky Fall." he corrects me. I give him a look.

"I'll let you know when I care." I snap. He smiles and shrugs.

"Your loss." he says carelessly. I roll my eyes.

"Let's go." I whisper. Reno grunts in approval and follows me into the base through the duct. A good 10 to 20 minutes pass before we find our way into the holding cells. When we did find the cells, it wasn't hard to pick out where Cid Highwind was currently held in captivity. His loud cursing could be heard from the roof.

"You fuckers better let me outta here right this instant!" he growls. We both jump down after making sure the guard was on the other side of the hall.

"You got yourself caught, huh?" Reno jokes. Cid looks at him with narrowed eyes.

"Shaddap! They was everywhere! I was protecten Yuffie, so get off my back!" He grunts. I roll my eye again. I move to the cage door and skillfully pick the lock. Once the door opens up, Reno goes inside and helps Cid to his feet. One of Cid's legs is out of commission.

"Hey! The prisoner is escaping!" came a voice from down the hall. I rip out Rekka.

"Reno, hurry and get Mr. Highwind out of here! I'll take care of this guy." I say lowly. Reno gives me a nod.

"Careful." he says. I smirk at him.

"Aren't I always?" I say smugly. He flashes me a smile before tacking off toward the way out.

I hold Rekka up defensively. 5 men run up. They stop about 10 feet away. Two of the five go down on one knee and the other three stand behind the two in front. They all aim their guns.

"Fire!" one orders and the bullets come rapid fire. I jump around, avoiding the small chunks of medal. I throw Rekka. Takes two out but lodges itself into the wall. I somersault up to them and kick the one closest to me in the face, his helmet cracking, and the other two, I trip and then knock the wind of them with the heel of my foot. I grab out my gun and end the last 3's lives. Quick and painless. Not that they deserve that. They should burn in hell for what they did to Zack's mom.

I turn and grab Rekka then head for the exit.

"Leaving so soon?" says a voice behind me. I stop and turn back around. Rekka still poised in my hand.

"Of course. It's filthy here, I'd rather be elsewhere." I say snobbishly but smile. A man with short cut brown hair and brown eyes stands in the doorway. A vile in a container, sits in his hand. I pull my eyes away from the mysterious vile to the man's face. "You must be Professor Shiezen, I presume." the man smiles softly.

A strang look on his face. A picture in his hand. "Yes, I am, Aliciea."

* * *

**Vincent's POV**

"Do you understand now, Shelk?" I ask the little girl that stands before me. She looks up at me and nods.

"I understand, Mr. Valentine." she says. A slightly peaceful look on her face. "Mr. Valentine..... could you.... help me?"

I blink. "With?"

"Finding my sister, Shaloa." she says softly. I nod.

"We'll find her." I reassure her. She nods and goes over to the computer and starts turning off the Deep Ground life support systems. One by one, they all slowly start to die. I watch in silence, when suddenly, my phone rings.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

I answer it. "Hello?"

"Vincent? It's Barret. Listen, don't be freaking out, k'fool?" I roll my eyes.

"Fine, I won't, now, what is going on?" I ask growing inpatient.

"Yuffie is in the Shin-Ra med bay." he tells me. My heart nearly stops. _Again._

Yuffie's smiling face flashes through my mind. "What?!"

**A/N: A few questions answered, yes? You got more? Ask away! Please do rate and review!! Have a good day!**


	20. Fight for freedom

**Lifestream**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the slow update!! Please forgive me and enjoy!**

**Cissnei's POV**

I kick the eagled face, gorilla armed beast thing in the face, breaking it's nose-beak thing. It 'kakaas' (sound a cown makes) in pain and jerks its head left and right, blindly. I kick it in the chest as hard as I can before it tumbles to the ground. Another like the other but with a wolfen face and fins takes a bite at me. I jump out of the way, barely avoiding the possibly deadly blow.

I jump up and roundhouse kick it across the face. A deep howl of pain. My ears ring painfully. It's razor sharp fin cuts my cheek. I whip my gun out and let one off in between the eyes. It gurgles as it falls over, unmoving.

Two more come running at me. One a beaver-cat, the other a snake-rhino while the broken nosed eagle-gorilla climbs to it's feet and charges at me as well.

I heave Rekka at the snake-rhino and shoot at both the others. Rekka cuts the snake head off while the other two are silenced with a bullet in their brains. If they have any. My heart pounds rapidly in my chest.

Two more monsters crawl in through a large tunnel in the side wall. One a dog-lion, the other a walrus-sheep. I can't stop the sigh of annoyance. Both let out hateful screams. My ears start to ring, painfully.

"I am sorry, Aliciea, your mother wishes to test you." Dr. Shiezen says from up on a high platform, looking down on me. I was half tempted to throw Rekka up at him to silence him once and for all, but the dog-lion gets right up into my face and about slices me in half. I leap away in the nick of time.

Suddenly, my phone rings. I blink dumbly, forgetting that I even had my phone in the first place. God am I dumb or what?

Whipping out my phone, I dodge the walrus-sheep. "Hello?! I'm a little busy at the moment!" I kick the dog-lion in the snout. It roars in pain and falls back.

"Cissnei! It's Rufus, are you ok?" Rufus's voice comes out from the other side. My heart jumps.

_No, I'm not OK. I'm being attacked by freakish mutated animal things that have some serious hygine issues and seem to want to EAT me. Other then that, I'm OK, thanks for asking. _"Cid is out safe!" I say instead. I think if I say the other thing then I would get a lecture later. If I make it out of here alive.

"That's not what I asked." Rufus says, tensely.

"Fine, it's not so good here. I'm being attacked by-" I was cut off by the dog-lion's roar. My head about split open. "-well, that!"

"Cissnei, it's Tseng. You must get out of there, immediately. Where is Reno?" Tseng's commanding voice comes over. He sounds far away. Rufus must have it on speaker. I wonder who else is there.

"He's at the copter, I hope, with Cid. I was to meet up with them but I ran into the Doc. Then he sent his mutated animal after me. That's where I am at the point, _sir." _I say sarcastically. Putting a bullet into both of the dog-lion's head and the walrus-sheep.

I slip my phone onto speaker and clip it to my side. the dog-lion roars once more before dying and the walrus-sheep flaps around once or twice before falling still as well.

Finally, Tseng says, "Get out of there, Cissnei, immediately."

I nod. "Copy that."

I run to the wall and run up it as far as I can before leaping off and hitting the other wall, then repeat, until I jump past Shiezen, his eyes wide. I narrow my own and jump past him into an air duct. "Aliciea!" he calls after me. I ignore him. half tempted to yell back, 'It's _Cissnei.' _but I don't. That would just be a waste of time.

I run down the tall air duct, loudly. I don't care for stealth. I keep my eyes on the darkness before me. I guess I should have paid more attention to the way or I may have seen the broken dent in the duct. I step right on it and it crumbles beneath my weight and I fall through. Without thinking, I let out a yell.

"Cissnei!" Says a chorus of voices. I couldn't tell you who was who. It sounded like 10 or 11 people, though.

"Are you ok?" asks Rufus, his voice strained.

I grunt as I land on my butt. I stand up shakily. "No, yeah, I'm fine. I just fell is all." Quite a few sighs of relief. Then something about me needing to be more alert and careful.

"Cissnei...?" says a light, familiar voice. I blink and look around the darkness. Whipping Rekka up defensively. I can't see anything, but whoever is in here, does not need to know that. I strain my hearing to see if I can locate them. No one. No breathing or anything!! What the hell is wrong with that?!

I study the darkness closer, to see part of it is in fact darker then the rest and if I look hard enough I can see it moving. So whatever it is, is right directly in front of me. I raise Rekka higher, in case I need to strike immediately.

"Who's there?" I call lightly. The dark blotch moves slightly, like turning to see me.

"Cissnei, is that you...?" says the light voice. My heart pounds so loud in my ear.

**Rufus's POV**

We all listen silently to the soft voice. I visibly see Zack tense in the corner of my eye. Angeal moves closer to him, ever so slightly. The phone lay on the table before us. Yuffie standing at the doorway of the bathroom, silent.

"Who. Is. There?" Cissnei says coldly. I can tell her patience has run thin. I feel tense.

"Oh my," says the light voice. "this cannot be right.... I'm so sorry dear, I thought I could hold back, but your blood.... it's the cure. We must have it, NOW!" The light voice screams. Then the sound of medal clashing against medal.

I tense up even more.

The sound of gunshots. I want to call out to her to make sure she is ok, but that would just distract her. The others seem to be thinking the same thing, or maybe it's just me.

Then the loud, raspy scream of pain. "Back off, Bitch!" Cissnei spits hatefully. Then the sound of running. More running. Feet slapping against the floor. Hateful screams off in the close distance.

"Reno!" Cissnei yells, then the sound of glass shattering. Then the sound of the helicopter exploded through the phone. Then the screeching of pain.

"I've got you girlie." says Cid Highwind's voice, over the roar of the copter. Cissnei curses loudly, then the sound of something being beat against something else.

"Let. GO!" Cissnei yells then a loud screech of pain. Only a moment later did another sound glass brake, occurs. "Fly away, Reno, quickly!"

Then, her phone dies.

We all sit there in silence. My heart pounding in my ears. I'm sure, Tseng, who stood next to me and Sephiroth, who is across the room, could hear it.

**Cloud's POV**

My mind reels. This whole thing is happening too fast.

"If Cissnei was bitten by one of them, would she be infected?" Angeal finally says after 5 minutes of silence. Tifa sighs. Running a hand through her long brown hair.

"I'm not sure. We'll just have to see. Either or, it doesn't matter. We need to mix her pure blood and Sephiroth's to make the cure. We need to get her back here to do that." Tifa says calmly. Her reddish black eyes darting around the room. Yuffie gasps.

"Tifa, you... you're...." she cuts herself off. Vincent suddenly flies through the door and right to Yuffie. She leaps to him and hugs him close. Vincent's demonic eyes scan us all, dangerously. His eyes land on Tifa's for a moment, and sadden.

"You are infected." he says softly. She smiles at him, sweetly.

"And it feels so _damn _good." she growls. Her eyes flickering with -hunger?- possibly. Tseng quickly gets her another injection of Sephiroth's blood to calm her hunger. She smiles more Tifa like. "Let's just hope a cure can be made."

My eyes widen. "Tifa! You mean, you don't know for certain?" I ask.

She smiles sheepishly. "Umh... well, no. Actually, I don't really know if that is the cure or not."

**A/N: There you go, once again, sorry for the slow update!! Please rate and review and have a good day.**


	21. Puzzle

__________

__

__

**Lifestream**

_DarkBombayAngel- Thanks! ^.^_

_StoryTagger- Wow, where did you come up with that? XD Hehe, thanks._

_-Yuna's Reincarnation-1- Hehe, don't worry, I was going to this chapter anyway, so, thanks for asking! And also thanks for the review!_

_op- Thank you, I am now. ^.^_

* * *

**Yuffie's POV**

My stomach drops. So we had a cure and then we lost it. That is just perfect!

"Cure?" Vincent mumbles, looking around at the crowd that has gathered in the room. Hojo smiles at him and Vincent visibly tenses up upon noticeing the crazed professor.

"Yes, Vincent, we believe that we know what the cure is to the virus." he tells my vampiric boyfriend.

Vincent stares at him quietly.

"They think Sephiroth and Cissnei's, one of Tseng's Turks, blood mixed together will create the cure to heal everyone and everything with the Chimera virus, Vinnie." I tell him. Vincent looks at Sephiroth suspitiously. I sigh and touch his arm. "You ok?"

His eyes connect with mine for a moment, before nodding. His eyes softening. I smile a little. That is something Vincent and I will always share, we love each other to know what to say, when and when to say nothing at all.

____________

* * *

**Tifa's POV**

I look around at everyone who had elasp into silence. OK, I wasn't for complete sure, but I was almost possitive.... almost.... that's good enough, right?

"We should retire for the night," I say finally. That got a loud eruption of voice protesting. I sigh and hold my hand out to silence everyone. "Yeah, I'm the meanie, I get it. Think logically- oh wait! You can't! Most of you have been up and running around for the past 16 hours- more or less- so shut up! Go to bed. We can talk more logically when you've gotten rest. Besides, Cissnei will not arrive here until tomorrow afternoon, anyway. So be at tip top shape when she get's here, tomorrow is going to be big." I say all in one breath. I am only slightly out of breath.

No one said anything for about 3 slow long minutes. Finally, Cloud spoke. "Tifa is right. We are all tired and frustrated. Hit the hay, shall we?" he says in that soft voice of his.

Automatically, Yuffie, Vincet, Rude, Tseng, Rufus and I got ready to leave. We recieved strange looks from the rest of the room.

Yuffie laughs sheepishly. "Cloud's... kinda the boss, you know? It's relex, Ok?" she pouts. Vincet leads her out of the room, with Rude following after them.

Hojo looks at me. "Would you explain once more, before we all depart?"

I nod. "Yes, I know some of you are still confused on S. Down Sky-Fall. It is a project made by Shin-Ra to kill SOLDIERs if they were to get out of hand. Too much for Shin-Ra to handle, I should say. Doctor Rukkia Margo and Doctor Shiezen Down both created these anti-SOLDIERs for Shin-Ra before the two of them got together, supposably. They used a sustance, they believed to be Cetra cells to create these ani-SOLDIERs." I explain slowly, my eyes running over everyone.

Zack raises his hand ackwardly. Gotta love Zack. "Um, so they used.... Jenova cells...?" he asks slowly, the name of the taboo woman/alien thing hard to say in the same room as Sephiroth. Sephiroth's cat eyes, flicker around to those that were staring at him.

"What?" he grumdles, annoyed.

Quickly, Cloud says, "Not exactly. They found remnents of other Cetra here. Weither they were here before or after Jenova's collition with Gaia is unknown."

"This Cetra was not as strong as Jenova but in close relation." Tseng adds.

Hojo looks back over at me. "Continue,"

I nod again. "Anyway, It seemed that Doctor Margo was infected by the blood one say, and was sent to the emergency room to evacuate her 8 month along baby. Upon bringing the early baby into this world, Margo died. We beleive that it is the Cetra's blood that is causing the Chimera and the Albino Chimera to be born and for the Sky-Fall SOLDIERs to even work at all." I explain.

"So, if Margo and Shiezen were in love, why would the Chimera be following his comand unless his love was involved?" Genesis throws in, looking around, curiously.

Sephiroth brings his hand to his forehead in thought. "Shiezen said something to Cissnei about her mother wanting to test her, right? Maybe Margo is still alive, and controlling the SOLDIERs and Chimera." he offers. Cloud lowes his gaze to the ground for a moment.

"Or... maybe... Margo is dead... but the... Cetra is using her body to interact with the outside world..." he says slowly.

____________

* * *

**Aerith's POV**

"

You came." I say soflty. My eyes on my faithful four-legged compainion. "You did as I asked. Thank you." I smile and kneel down in front of Red XIII.

He nods and drops the small piece of medal in front of me. "Just as ye asked, Aerith. Grandfather did in fact have what ye was lookin' for. How did ya know he had it?" I grab the small smooth radar finder-thingy. It had a screen that was cracked and clearly old. I am pleased to see it in such good condition compared to how it could have been.

"I thought Grandfather would have it. I knew because... I saw him giving it to you, Nanaki." I tell him, standing up.

Suddenly, the small devise floats out of my hand and into the air in front of me. "Oh!" I squeel. The glass ball on top glows a dull purple.

____________

"Renru Le callia,

Petthrough man ikta coocila,

Menrali, mistrali he cara ne mestralvu."

_"Shush now, sleep,_

_don't worry anymore,_

_everytime I wake again,_

_I remember what I'm fighting for,"_ I sing back to it. The next verse in the song. It was singing in Cetra. Nanaki looks at me then to the ball. It glows a bright purple, seemingly excited.

_"Peshtelto!_

_Marrydakae reomoncanda re!_

_Heshrona keishino,_

_Meldrae re callia lay..."_ It sings softly.

I lower my head. Fear and sadness washing over me.

_"With my hate, I know so true,_

_I hate this world,_

_as do you,_

_with my spawn shall I live once again,_

_beware... of me... I am...."_ I swollow, my throat closeing up. _"...you're... end..."_

Nanaki whimpers. He nudges my leg, weakly. My heart pound loudly in my ears, threatening to burst out of my chest. Suddenly, images flash in my mind, so many, like 10 or 20 per-second. My mind wirls, trying to contain all the information. Soon, it became an overload, my mind goes blank and I black out. Although, before my mind is engulfed in darkness, the planet speaks to me.

______________

____

_"Song..."_

"Machinery..."

_**Cloud's POV**_

_________

* * *

_______

Finally, I arrive at my dormroom. I unlock the door to the snores of Ferson and Laylo. None react to me entering the room. I close the door quietly and creep over to my bed. I look at the clock. 2:37. My body suddenly feels completely drained. My vision blackens as I drop onto the bed and kick my boots off and lay down. I'm asleep before my head hits the pillow.


	22. Time to involve the President

Lifestream

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! And thank you to DarkBomBayAngel and -Yuna's Reincarnation-1 for commenting. Leaving good feedback and comments makes a writer happy! :) Please enjoy!**

**Nanaki's POV**

Aerith collapses to the floor. Her eyes wide, a range of images engraved into her irises. She stares like a ghost for only a few moments before her eye lids close and her breath evens out from where it was erect before. I nudge her with my nose, a cold feeling implanted itself in the pit of my stomach and I couldn't process on who would help.

Blond hair and blue eyes flashes in my mind. Cloud! Of _course! _Cloud would help!

With one last parting glance at the unconscious ancient, I sniff the air for Cloud's familiar scent. With it locked in mind, I head for Midgar. Please be OK, Aerith, I'll get help soon, I promise, yes? Cloud will be on his way soon.

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

_The world flashes gray then dark black again. Then I'm submerged again. Water, thick as oil and the same color as, rushes back into my lungs and blocks out every chance to get oxygen. I force myself not to panic- or I try to at least- only to find myself unable to suppress the fear welding in the pit of my stomach. My lungs clench and the lack of air becomes more evident. Tunneled vision appears and I'm sure I'm going to die. My throat constricts and the last of my air leaves my lungs in tiny clear bubbles, floating to the surface freely._

_Suddenly, there is a glowing green light. It flickers around the dark abyss like a snake, long and curving at amazing speeds. Only when it comes right before me do I realise that it is the lifestream coming at me. So, this is how I am to die? Drowned at the bottom of the lake in the Forgotten city? Is this Aerith punishing me for letting her die?_

_"Do I seriously strike you as the type of girl to hold grudges?"comes Aerith's soft loving voice. When I look around I can't see her._

"No... but I thought you hated me..." _my voice says yet my mouth does not open._

_"Why would I hate you, Cloud? I never blamed you, not once, you came for me, that's all that matters. I thought we discussed this... you need to forgive yourself. You need not forgiveness from anyone else."_

_My head clears up, like the sound of her voice whipped dirt away from my vision._

"You forgive me?"

_"I never blamed you,Cloud, why can't you accept that?"_

"Then... why is all of this happening? Why did Shizen follow us back?"

_"He didn't. Shizen was originally from here. The only thing that followed you back, other then your friends, was your resolve. In order to defeat Shizen, he must join me here in the Lifestream." The glowing lifestream, wraps itself around me like a blanket. I don't dissapear or disolve. It's conferting, like the lifestream is cradleing me._

___It is. You are the planet's Saviour. Gaia loves you Cloud, and Minerva is always watching over you. All the lucky breaks you've had in your life was to keep you alive and all the hardships and pain was to prepare you for the challenges ahead, do you understand?_

_And strangely enough, I did. I did understand. Someone had to do it. I can't see why it had to be me, but it had to be someone. Like I said before, Sephiroth was my battle. Deep Ground was Vincents. Sky Fall is my friends, and this... Cetra... is... whos?_

_"Sephiroth's and yours. This is the battle that you both share."_

"The battle we both share?"

_"Yes, in order for ANTI-SOLDIERs to disappear, they must be destroyed by the worlds greatest SOLDIER. This is your story, and it begins with the day, you and Sephiroth become one."_

_My throat tightened. _"Become... one...?"

_A laugh. Aerith's soft laugh. Then, like I blinked or something, Aerith was floating in front of me. Her smile soft and caring. She reaches her hand out and caresses my cheek, gently._

_"In order for things to be as they belong, you must get me to Shiezen, and get Vincent to take you and Sephiroth to Omega. Omega will guide the both of you to Rylinga. There, you must be ready to be one, or Rylinga will destroy you and Sephiroth. Remember your resolve, Cloud. Remember who you are fighting for and for what."_

_Her eyes glitter a majestic green and then I'm pulled into a deeper, darker darkness._

I shoot up and am face to face with Nanaki and Tseng. Tseng with his hand on my shoulder and Nanaki with his paws on my chest. Laylo and Ferson are staring at us, with wide eyes while Skelsh was at the light switch. He must have turned it on for Tseng and Nanaki.

Nanaki and Tseng move back so I can sit up properly. I am not looking forward to bad news. I glance at the clock and sigh. It's almost 7 in the morning. Someone had better be dead. Knowing my luck, someone probably is.

"What is it?" I mumble, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"Cloud," Nanaki says slowly in his heavy accent. "I got some kind of devise from Grandfather to give to Aerith... and somethin' happened. She was talkin' with it and then, well, she collapsed. Now she won't wake up. That was 'bout an hour ago, Lad."

I freeze. I force myself not to get worked up. I take a slow deep breath and calm my exploding nerves. "What exactly is wrong?" I try to say calmly but it comes out more forced.

"She seemed kinda panicked and then she passed out." Nanaki says again. My eyes flicker to my room mates. "Sorry, Ferson, Laylo, Skelsh. I'm sorry you woke up for this." I climb to my feet and head to the door. "Let's go." I could hear Tseng anf Nanaki following me.

"What do you think happened?" I ask Tseng. His black eyes turn foreward to study the hall before him.

"Possible an overload of some sort. Nanaki mentioned to me that he glimpsed a few images on her irises, and thinks the object that she was given is giving her memories or images of some sort. We wont know until she wakes up." Tseng says slowly.

Aerith... I just dreamed about her... could it be that... maybe... just possibly, she was trying to tell me something? About Sephiroth... and myself...? About Shizen? Oh Aerith, you seem to always be a trump card, but why you? Because you are an ancient? How is that fair? Why can't anything be easy? For any of us?

"To Aerith," I mumble.

"No," Tseng says suddenly. We walk onto the elevator. Tseng pushes a button on the side, eyes still on me, "I think our presents is required somewhere else at the moment. Nothing can be done about Aerith until she wakes up, we need to look to more... pressing matters."

I raise an eyebrow and look from Tseng to Nanaki. My animal friend doesn't look me in the eye. Finally, I look back to Tseng. "Pressing matters? Like what?"

Nanaki and Tseng share a look. "Well..."

* * *

**Rufus' POV**

"Dad!" I growl, stopping myself from punching my father square in the face. "I'm sorry I woke you so early but you need to listen. To. Me. We need to get ready for this oncoming dangers! They are real, Reno is going to get the file now."

My father sighs from his seat and looks up at me. "OK, Rufus, I'll humor you-" I sigh but keep listening. "-what is this... supposed danger?" He lays his pen down and leans back, blue eyes narrowed and calculating.

I stop an eye roll. "A group of anti-SOLDIERs. They are born and bread to kill SOLDIERs if they get out of hand, right?" dad nods so I continue, "The leader, Shiezen Down?, he is leading them against ShinRa. Behind everything is another Cetra that came to this world, we believe. She is bad news. We believe that... she wants to-oh! I don't know!- like _destroy Gaia! _And you aren't doing a damn thing about it? _Why, _dad. Can I please know _why?"_

My father stares at me. "_Why _Rufus? Why am I not jumping up and going to work on this major crisis?" I was going to say something smart-ass like, but he continued before I could even say anything, "If I went leaping into every problem like it would be the end of the world, every time something went wrong it would be like the world was ending. So, if this is as catastrophic as you make it, then we need to start planning, correct?" His eyes lock onto mine.

I nod, keeping my lips sealed, pissing my dad off would surely end in disaster. So moving along with the flow would probably be the best course of action. Where is Reno with the papers?

The door opens. My dad's eyes flicker to the door behind me. I turn, expecting Reno, but am majorly surprised when Tseng walks in, Nanaki at his side and Cloud in stride.

"Hello, Mr. President," Cloud says slowly, eyes dark and determend. Then, he did something that no one else would seemingly have the guts to do; he walks right up to my father's desk, I step back to avoid the clash of the titans, and looks my father right in the eye. "Sorry to intrude, but a lot needs to be done. So listen closely, we don't have much time."

**A/N: Wow, Cloud has a lot of guts! Let's just hope that the President doesn't like his guts splattering the walls of his office. That could not end well. Rate and Review! :) Ask me if you have any questions! Have a good day!**


	23. To become complete

****

Lifestream

**Cloud's POV**

If it was any other time, no matter my disliking of the Shinra elder, I'm not dumb enough to just waltz up to him and basically tell him to shut up and listen for a moment. From the look on Rufus's face, I'm sure he's probably thinking something along the same line. My fear is going to have to wait while I try to figure out exactly what I want to say.

Maybe I should have given this more thought then I did.

The President narrowed his eyes at me and waited. Woah, he isn't going to say anything? He's actually gonna let me talk without saying anything? Nothing at all? Oh, damn... usually in times like this is when I think of something inspirational and important to say. What now...?

"We need the army at Junon." I finally say. "Everyone is in danger and we need the army at Junon here to protect-" I stop. It almost seems like these words are not even my own... like someone is controlling it.

Us? Somehow, that word always fits at the end of that sentence and yet for some reason it feels so wrong to say that. But what else am I suppose to say. Who else could they possibly come to protect?

_"Everyone..."_

I blink slowly. "Everyone. The Army must come here to protect everyone." I make a face. Something else... something else must be said... but what could it possibly be?

Finally, knowing something had to be said, and that I look like a retard staring at the President of Shinra Incorporation with a dumb founded look on my face, I say, "There is something else... but it must be told to you by..."

_"Ancient..."_

My face relaxes. "By Aerith. When she gets up here. I believe it is a mandate from the planet... but we will need Aerith to decipher." That seem to be the right way to put it because the pissed off look on the President's face transforms into one of cold understanding.

"A meeting," Rufus suddenly says. The tyrant and I both look over. His eyes are without pupils like something is controlling him. "A meeting with the directors. They must come here... now."

For reasons beyound my understanding, the President calls for this meeting and the five of us, Tseng, Zombie-Rufus, Nanaki, the President and I, all head down to the main meeting room for the President and his Directors. Reno caught up to us on our way down and gave the President some sort of file that didn't feel important to me.

Sephirtoh, Angeal and Genesis are there as well. A weird look about them. They too almost seem like zombies. They follow us in, with the Presidents consent, and sit at the long wooden table. Sephiroth takes a seat next to me mumbling something about having a bad feeling about something but grows quiet after that. Once everyone has gathered and the door is shut firmly and locked behind the Turks that have entered the room the lights shut off.

"What is going on?" The President barks.

"What is the meaning of this?" Scarlet asks.

A chair squeak. "Someone turn on the damn lights!" Heidegger snaps.

_"No..."_

The room is filled with the angelic voice. My body visibly relaxes. Somehow the mere sound of Aerith's voice silences the entire group of unhappy people. A glowing green and pink light floats in the middle of the table suspended in air.

In the corner of my eye, I notice Rufus standing, that weird zombie like look in his eyes. He blinks a few times and falls back. Easily being caught by the broad Turk behind him.

"Mr. Vice-President!" The Turk says in a low hiss. "Are you okay?"

Rufus looks hypnotised but nods, staring into the light. "Yeah, Martial Arts, I'm fine."

_"I'm sorry Rufus_," Aerith's soft voice fills the room_. "Your father would not have complied if Cloud had asked."_

He nods. "No, it's fine."

_"Please, you must heed my words, the time has come for Shinra to keep true to the vow it holds. To uphold the truth to the people. Sephiroth must finish this war before it begins_." Aerith says in a chilly voice_. "Sephiroth must become complete and finish the true task he was born to uphold."_

In the dim light I see Hojo stand up, eyeing the ball of light with curiosity. "Complete? True task? Explain your words." A nasal order but an order nontheless.

Aerith is silent for a moment, before the light grows brighter, her voice returning_, "Sephiroth is currently working on 50% of his true capabilities. And yes, Professor Hojo, I know that skeptic look. When Sephiroth was born a part -half- of his soul returned to the lifestream upon his birth. This piece of the soul was recycled and returned to the land of the living in a new form. The path before Sephiroth was a hazy one at best so the planet made the choice to make someone who could defend it if Sephiroth choice the darker of two evils."_

Hojo stares slowly, still holding a skeptic look. "If what you say is true, then Sephiroth is missing half of his soul and that the other half is alive in this world?"

_"Correct but not just anywhere. I know where it is."_

"Where is it?" Reeve asks. "Is it in a person? Or an animal?"

_"Certainly a person."_

Rufus sits down at his seat. He runs a hand through his hair. "You know who it is, right, Aerith? Then who?"

_"Cloud. Sephiroth's other half... is Cloud."_

Maybe I looked stupid, or maybe it was the irony in it all but when everyone turns to look at me they share similar surprised looks. Sephiroth, who was still sitting right next to me, is frozen in place. I can't see his face but I know his look must be very close to that which all the others share. I should probably say something. Anything that could possible help me in some way.

"Eh?"

_"Cloud, if you truly take a good look at your life up to this point, can you see where Sephiroth and you were closer then anyone thought. Sephiroth cannot kill you because of the light you posses. The light that you hold is the light that Sephiroth, deep in his heart, desires. And you can't kill Sephiroth because you want to cleanse the darkness that makes up Sephiroth's half of the soul."_

"Eh?" I repeat but this time Sephiroth does it too. I think they all wanted to do it but has too much pride to make such a noise. Too bad, it's fun to be stupid at times.

_"In order to beat Ryalga," _Aerith continues, _"Sephiroth must become complete. Sephiroth must get the other half of his soul. Then Sephiroth will be complete."_

My heart pounds so loud in my ears. I open my mouth, I want to ask something but I can't figure out how to turn it into words. Somehow able to hear my problem, Angeal asks, "What will happen to Cloud?"

_"Once the soul enters Sephiroth, Cloud's body will become usless. An empty vessle without a soul. But, Cloud will be all right if..."_

"If what?" I ask, "Will I be alright?"

_"Yes. Cloud, you will be okay. You will be able to continue to live your life. If..." _A sigh, _"If Sephiroth decides to give you the half of your soul back."_

I swallow thickly. My heart pounding louder in my ears. "There is something that you are not saying, Aerith. What is it?"

_"Once Sephiroth becomes complete... he becomes more susceptible for manipulation by Jenova."_

**A/N: So sorry for the slow update! Please rate, review and have a good day!**


	24. Foresaken

Lifestream

**Cloud's POV**

I let out a whoosh of breath. Not even sure of what to say. How the hell do you respond to something like that? Don't worry, we can help Sephiroth this time? What if Sephiroth loses the internal battle and I'm not there to help everyone fight him? The only reason Sephiroth stopped attacking back in my time was because Ryalga gave Jenova the finger and didn't let Sephiroth phase back into our world.

"Who's Jenova again?" Genesis asks, sharply.

I slowly collect my thoughts and turn to Hojo, "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

The dirty look Hojo gives me is priceless, and if I wasnt on the verge of having a mini heart attack, I would laugh. But I am... so I don't.

"Jenova is a entity from outter space. She is what part of Sephiroth is made up of. Some of Sephiroth's cells, at least. Jenova only holds a certain part of Sephiroth's genetic make-up. As a youg child he was able to hear her voice through her cells in his body. So we taught him how to ignore them. Unfortunately, in doing so, Sephiroth became defened by the planet's voice as well." Hojo explains stiffly. Sephiroth flinches.

"So she's a god damn alien." Genesis snarls. "Nice work on that one, doc."

"Who even thinks of these things?" Angeal asks, voice laced with age and exhaustion.

"Hojo." Genesis grumbles.

"Enough!" The President snaps. He looks to the red head and raven haired men, "If you are going to be a distraction, I suggest you leave before I lose my patients. Now, are you going to behave?" The President looks between Angeal and Genesis, with a slightly worried glance at the completely emotioinless and unmoving SOLDIER Hero.

Both look to the wooden table in front of them, "Yes sir." they mumble under their breath. I turn away for a moment to look at Rufus.

"What do you think?"

Rufus rubs his head, kneeding his temples roughly, eyes squinted. "Pros and cons?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," he opens his hands and drops them onto the wooden table, "Pros; we might be able to defeat Ryalga, we get to see Sephiroth's true power, all chimera dissapear, Anti-SOLDIER troops get the finger, the world might finally get it's peace."

I nod slowly, "And the cons?"

The young now-vice-again president shakes his head, "Well, Jenova could be brought back into this world with an even stronger vessle, we lose control of Sephiroth, lose all life on this planet, planets lifestream is tainted as is all the memories; including ourselves inside, or Sephiroth isn't strong enough and she ends up killing both of you and we just lost two of our best fighters."

"The cons outweight the pros," Reno grumbles. "Just our luck."

Aerith's voice is soft and gently, _"I understand. This process must be done delicately and in a certain way for it to work."_ Everyone nods and waits for her to continue, although some look more disgruntle then others. _"As I see it, you will need to figure out how to get passed everything, Cloud, Sephiroth, because all these dark feelings are going to let Jenova get enough leverage into Sephiroth and Cloud's hearts."_ Her voice is light but there is a chill to it. _"If you surround yourself in darkness then it will corrupt you."_

"How can we escape something that has latched itself to one's soul?" Sephiroth asks cynically, voice rough.

Aerith doesn't miss a beat, _"Drive it out. The darkness in your soul is only as strong as you let it become, Sephiroth. Contrary to anyone's belief, your body is yours and you do have control."_

Sephiroth gives the light a look to suggest he thinks her to be a crazy lady. "Do I now?"

_"Yes."_ Aerith answers simply. _"You have a choice, Sephiroth."_

That seems to make him angry, for he stands up and narrows his eyes at the ball of light. "Unfortunately for you, Aerith, that statment is untrue. I never have a choice. Excuse me." With that, he turns on his heel and flys out of the room as if he couldn't stand to be here for a moment longer.

_"You must understand," _Aerith says in a chilly whisper, _"Sephiroth can not combat his evils without assistance. No, he will need something much more then someone to offer a hand. He needs to be given the reasurence that he has always wanted. Something that has weighed heavy on his heart for years now."_

"What is that?" Rufus asks, looking tired and exhausted.

_"Gast."_

"Gast?" I echo. "Who's Gast?"

Genesis frowns uncertain. "Professor Gast was someone very inportant to Sephiroth. He died in a terrible accident when we were only 13 years old. Sephiroth was torn up inside and never forgave himself. Apparently, he and Gast had a blow out and Sephiroth never had the chance to apologise before Gast left to head home to his family. He died sometime during his away time."

"No one knew for sure what had happened." Angeal adds. "Turks supposidly dissmissed it as an accident and that was the end."

Is it just me or did the air in the room thicken?

_"And not just Gast. Sephiroth needs her help to portect himself from Jenova." _Aerith says calmly as if we had said nothing.

"Now, who's her?" I ask, all confused. And here I thought I had the advantage of knowlegde but it seems I still don't know anything.

"Her?" Hojo repeats, eyes narrowed. "By 'her' do you mean, Lucretia?"

_"Yes."_

"Who's Lucretia?" I ask, still feeling confused and left out of the loop.

"Professor Lucretia," Verdot chimes in at last, for once being the first to initiate a thought. "is Sephiroth's birth mother. She died giveing birth to Sephiroth."

"Or maybe she ran away," Hojo dissmisses it as uninportant. "She suddenly vanished and there was a lot of blood."

"You never looked into it?" Angeal grinds out through clench teeth looking like he is struggling to keep his composure. "Never found out if maybe something had happened?"

"No," Verdot says sharply. "We looked but found nothing at all. Only lots and lots of blood. There was a problem in the birth. Sephiroth was hurting Lucretia on the way out. He broke 3 of her ribs, ruptured her stomach and tore her up all the way out."

"Damn," Reno hisses, "Boy wanted out."

"He didn't relise it was hurting Lucretia," Hojo, for whatever reason, defends Sephiroth.

_"Lucretia is alive."_

"Alive?" Multiple people echo but I can't pinpoint who, I'm too focused on the light now.

_"Or should I say as alive as one cased in crystal can be? The planet... did not want to take her soul. There was still much it needed to do, but you are correct. Her injuries would not of allowed her to live long enough to complete the tasks, so the planet incased her in crystal until she is needed. Worry not, she has someone protecting her." _Aerith says calmly.

"Who?" The President asks.

_"Who has always protected Lucretia?" _Aerith asks as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

I'm lost.

"Vincent Valentine." Hojo hisses with such venom, I think a flower wilted.

_"Yes, now, get Vincent to get Lucretia and bring her here, once she gets here, bring Sephiroth, her and Cloud to the City of the Ancients." _She orders, chillingly. _"Be quick, everyone. The darkness is moving closer and at an alarming rate. I suggest you fortify the city, the Chimera will be coming for Cissnei and Sephiroth."_

The light begins to fade slowly.

"But then what do we do?" Reno asks, looking worried and acting uncharacteristically serious.

Aerith's light fades even more, I almost thought she would not reply and when she does, I almost wish she didn't.

_"Survive."_

And then she is gone, along with all the wisdom she could possibly offer to us.

**"Foresaken..."**

* * *

Vincent seemed to notice the urgency on my face. He turns away from Yuffie and follows me into the hall without quesion.

"Cloud."

I look into my loyal friend's crimson red eyes. "Vincent... I need you to get Lucretia and bring her here."

Black eyebrows furrow. "Lucretia? Why?" Thos familiar eyes study me, not in a cautious reguard but a concerned one.

"Aerith says to." To anyone else, this might have sounded strange, but Vincent doesn't seem to react other then with more confusion and concern.

"Lucretia is unable to do anything in her state, Cloud." He says slowly.

I look away. "I understand but... it's what Aerith said. I'm not sure, maybe the planet will give her a hand or something. I mean, there has to be a reason Aerith is sending you to go find her. I mean, other then to talk with Sephiroth."

Vincent's eyes narrow a bit. "What would Lucretia say to Sephiroth?"

I look Vincent pleadingly into the eyes. "Please, Vincent. I don't know anything. All I know is that she needs to be brought here so we can all go to The City of the Ancients. I know nothing more then that other then it will help Sephiroth out. I guess he could get some reasurence or some strength to fight Jenova's influence if he knew who his real mother is."

The sound of the alien's name makes Vincent tense up. "Jenova?"

I shake my head. "Nothing has happened yet, but it's a prepercation I think. Look, Vincent please? I know you have a lot of questions but I just don't have the answers. I'm tired and there is still so much to do."

Seemingly understanding my predicament, although unhappy about it, Vincent agrees to go and get Lucretia. With that he goes back into the room where he and Yuffie previously occupied to let her know what is going on before turning into red smog and flying out the window and racing away into the distance.

"You look exhausted." Yuffie nots, as I sit on the bed next to her.

"I am," I admit. She laughs dryly.

She gets up and walks over to me. "You should get some rest, thing should slow down until this afternoon when the Turk girl shows up, right? I'll wake you when she arrives. You can't work well with such little sleep."

I wanted to argue, I really did, but the thought of some shut eye was too good to resist. I hope that Angeal and Genesis are able to calm Sephiroth down by the time I wake up. I hate leaving matters unresolved but I'll be no help and they both assured me that they could handle him.

**A/N: I am so sorry everyone! I have been so busy with school and being in the play that I haven't had time to update at all! I made this one a little longer then I usually do, as an apology. Sorry. I'll hopefully be able to update again soon. This story is almost over, so stay tuned!**


End file.
